Return to Me
by LadyRaider
Summary: Mulder returns after 3 months of being missing--Complete
1. chapter 1

12:45am: MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
I walk down the long, empty, and completely dark road. Where am I? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is Walter, yelling at me for some odd reason. How long ago had that been? A day, a month, a year? What day is it? Right now I need to focus, focus on getting back home, back to the X-Files, back to Scully. I continue walking, not knowing exactly where my feet are taking me, not caring. All I can think about is Scully. Is she ok? Did they get to her too? They. Who are they, Mulder? Where the hell are you? Think Mulder, think. Where? Where did you go? Who took you? Look around, where are you? Cornfields. Nothing but miles and miles of cornfields. How far from home are you Mulder? Is this still Oregon? Are you even still in the USA? Where…where.  
  
Great now im referring to myself in third person, wonderful, I have no clue where I am and now im going nuts. Just my luck.  
  
But these questions I keep asking myself, I need to find the answers. Who took me? Where did they take me? How long ago was that? Is everybody I care about alright? Do they even know that im gone?   
  
Stop talking like that Mulder, of course they know your gone. How could they not? They have to know. They have to.  
  
I continue walking for what seems like hours but could be possibly minutes, trying to figure out where I am, or even what state im in. But ultimately coming up with nothing. Until I see a light in the distance, not a moving light though, its standing still, which is why my spirit rises a bit.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same time: GEORGETOWN  
  
Im awake once again, thinking. About Mulder. Its been three months since he disappeared and a part of me is dying everyday he's gone. I look in the mirror and rub my slightly rounded belly. Trying to calm my kicking baby. After a minute or so the kicking stops and I sit on the couch. I really wish Mulder was here, I miss him so much.   
  
I close my eyes and lean my head back, wondering where Mulder is at this exact moment, if he is thinking about me just as im thinking about him. I pray that he is ok. I can't help thinking about who took him, and where they took him. I imagine that its maybe an upset man or women one of the many we convicted over the years. Then my mind wanders to what Skinner says happened. Could Mulder have possibly been up-ducted by aliens?  
  
No, be rash Dana, that is not possible. But then again you have seen some crazy shit over the years. Come to think of it why don't you just accept the concept, why can't you just believe?  
  
Because, Dana, there is no possible way, you know that. It just isn't possible.  
  
But you have all the evidence, you have seen enough to make even the most skeptical person in the world believe in aliens, why don't you?  
  
"Great, now mommy's talking to herself." I say down to the bulge in my stomach, "that's going to have to stop…don't want the FBI thinking mommy's crazy now do we?"  
  
He kicks in response.  
  
"He." I say quietly. Im not sure yet what gender my baby is but for some reason I just know it's a boy. Mother's instinct I guess.  
  
What would Mulder think if he saw me right now? Would he think I had a simple one night stand, or got drunk one night? Hell I don't even know what to think, all I know is there is no way I could be pregnant, I haven't had sex in, God to many years. But then who is the father? Could this be part of the syndicate's plan? But what would they want with a baby, my baby? And if it is them, could the father be Mulder? God that is a crazy idea. Is it possible that its Mulder's baby?  
  
Im thinking about him to much, I swore to myself I wouldn't do this. My hormones are so out of whack that when somebody even mentions his name I cry, well when im not at work. I have just now realized that im crying at the moment. Warm tears are cascading down my already warm cheeks. I make no effort to wipe them away, what's the point? They will only be replaced with more.  
  
"Return to me, Mulder."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
1:23 am  
  
Im walking towards the still visible light when I hear a soft voice whisper, "return to me, Mulder." I instantly recognize the voice as Scully's and turn in all directions, only to find nothing.   
  
Then I hear it again, louder than before. "Return to me, Mulder."  
  
"I will, Scully, I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same Time  
  
Georgetown  
  
Im lying on the couch, silently crying, saying over and over again 'return to me' when out of the blue I hear Mulder's voice say, "I will, Scully, I will."   
  
I instantly get off the couch and look around, seeing nothing I rush through ever room in my house. Knowing that im not going to find him. When I do not I lay on my bed, clutching one of his shirts and crying.   
  
I stay like that for a while, wondering if I just thought I heard his voice or it was something more, something real. The connection between us is so strong I believe that he heard me begging him to come home, and answered.   
  
With that thought dwelling in my mind I fall asleep and like every night for the past three months I dream of Mulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
2:12 am  
  
Im finally standing in front of a gas station, the source of the light I saw so many miles ago. I walk in the door and hear a familiar 'ding'.   
  
The lady behind the counter looks up at me, her eyes narrow with lack of sleep.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, can you tell me where we are exactly?"  
  
"To tell the truth, the middle of nowhere. How did you get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, all I can remember is waking up in the cornfields. Then walking. Can you please just tell me, what state are we in?"  
  
"Nebraska. A small, small town called Dreamston. Only a few hundred people live here. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well yea, I could use a phone."  
  
"Sure, of course. Here." She motions to a phone at the counter and I lift the receiver. I think of calling Scully, but then think better of it. I don't want to worry her, I'll call Skinner. Skinner can come and get me.  
  
His phone rings three times before a gruff voice answers, "Hello?"  
  
"Walter. Walter its me."  
  
"Mulder? Where are you?"  
  
"Uh, a town called Dreamston, Nebraska."  
  
"Mulder, do you have any idea how worried we are? Do you have any idea how long you have been gone?"  
  
"Actually sir, I don't. All I remember is you, then nothing. I woke up a few hours ago in cornfields, and walked until I reached a small gas station."  
  
"It's been three months, so much has happened Mulder. Im coming to get you. Now."  
  
"Ok, im not going anywhere."  
  
I look over at the lady, "Is there anywhere that I can stay? I can't pay at the moment but when Walter comes im sure he can pay for me."  
  
"Well, we don't have a motel. But I have a couch that I would be more than happy to lend."  
  
"Thank-you, what is your address and number so I can give them to him."  
  
She tells me her address and number and I give them to Walter who says he will call as soon as he can.  
  
He is about to hang up when I stop him. "How is she?"  
  
"She's been better Mulder, but she's hanging in there, your in for a surprise when you get home."  
  
"Whoa, what kind of surprise?"   
  
"A good one, now be patient, I will be there as soon as I can, do you want me to call her?"  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
"Ok, I will be there as quickly as possible."  
  
"Bye Skin-man."  
  
"Don't call me that." He says in his stern boss voice, the one he uses to yell at me and Scully with.  
  
"Yes sir, I won't do it again."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then he hangs up.  
  
"Who was that, your brother?"  
  
"Nope, believe it or not, that was my boss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Georgetown  
  
2:21 am  
  
I awaken to the telephone ringing loudly. I quickly pick the phone up.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Dana, its Skinner, I have some news."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Its Mulder."  
  
"What about him?!"  
  
"He just called. Apparently he is in a town called Dreamston that is located in the state of Nebraska."  
  
"Nebraska?! How did he get there?!"  
  
"He doesn't know, the last thing he remembers is me, then nothing. He says he woke up a few hours ago in a cornfield."  
  
"Are you going to get him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Im coming with you."  
  
"I know, that's why I called, im on my way to your apartment as we speak."  
  
"Good-bye sir."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
He hangs up and I jump out of bed, dress as quickly as I can, and wait for him to come.  
  
I think about the words I heard earlier. "I will, Scully, I will."  
  
I finger the cross that lay on my neck and silently whisper "Thank-you." A short and simple prayer, but one of the most heart-felt prayers I have even said in my life.   
  
I cannot wait to see Mulder. 


	2. chapter 2

DREAMSTON, NEBRASKA  
  
5:21am  
  
I lay on the couch with my eyes closed but sleep does not visit me, nor do I want it to. My mind goes over the conversation Skinner and I had. He said that there was a surprise, what kind of surprise?  
  
I think of Scully, how I heard her telling me to return to her, was that just my mind playing tricks on me or something more? Hell maybe its even an X-File.  
  
Since I know im not going to get any sleep I sit up on the couch, wrapping the blanket around me because it is pretty cold in this women's house. I get up and make my way to the bathroom the lady showed me when we arrived. I turn on the light and look in the mirror, I stare at my reflection, shocked. I have scares all over my face, three big circles on each of my cheeks. I touch the scare and surprisingly enough it doesn't hurt.   
  
What happened to me? Where was I? Why don't I remember? Will I ever?  
  
I walk back to the couch and lie down, I close my eyes and to my shock after a few minutes I fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreamston Nebraska   
  
12:32 pm  
  
When I see the sign for Dreamston a shiver runs down my spine. Im so sacred, scared that Mulder is somehow different, that whoever, dare I even say whatever, took him, what they did to him somehow changed him. I've heard about kidnap victims going crazy before, that's acceptable, but what if this was more than just your average kidnap? I don't like to think about this because of the skeptic that I am, but, what if what Skinner said was true, what if it was aliens?  
  
I don't even want to think of that right now. All I want to think about is im minutes from seeing Mulder again, after three months of being apart and only seeing him in my dreams, im finally going to see him. The baby moves in my stomach, I lay my hand over my belly to calm him down, again using the word him because im sure my baby is a boy.   
  
Skinner looks over at me and smiles, "How's the little one?"  
  
"Getting comfortable, he was kicking last night."  
  
"You decided on a name yet?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"If it's a boy, which im sure it is, William Fox."  
  
"That's a good name, what about if it's a girl?"  
  
"Samantha Emily."  
  
He smiles once more, "Those are both good names."  
  
I give him a weak smile, weak because im so nervous. "I missed him so much Skinner."  
  
"You don't have to anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:35pm  
  
I jolt awake, look to my right and see a little boy looking at me.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Fox Mulder."  
  
He wrinkles his nose, "Fox, that's a strange name."  
  
"Well, what's yours?"  
  
"Bond, James Bond."  
  
"Well nice to meet you Mr. Bond."  
  
The doorbell rings and he runs towards the front of the house. "I got it mom!" He yells as he runs.  
  
"Robert James! Get back here this instant! You didn't clean your room!"  
  
He stops dead in his tracks. "Ah mom! Do I have to?"  
  
She appears in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes, go, now. I'll get the door."  
  
He slumps away and I stand up, what if its Skinner?   
  
I hear her open the door and then hushed voices, I cannot make out what they are saying though. Then Mrs. Lawson and Skinner appear in front of me, Skinners smile drops when he sees me.  
  
"Mulder? You look…"  
  
"Like shit." I finish for him, "Yea, I know."  
  
He smiles once again and then moves aside. I see a flash of red and then before I know it Scully is in my arms, hugging the life out of me.  
  
"Scully, let go, I can't breath."  
  
She laughs and looks up at me, tears cascading down her cheeks, "Wuss."   
  
"You know me too well."  
  
That's when I notice it, her belly is slightly bulged. Now I get the surprise. "Your pregnant??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreamston   
  
12:40pm  
  
"Yea, got no clue how, but yea."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know Mulder, I haven't even…well not in a long time. Defiantly not 3 months ago. Hell not even 3 years ago. It can't be possible, but it is."  
  
He smiles and hugs me tightly. His arms feel so natural around me, like it was meant to be.  
  
"You think maybe it was them."  
  
"Im not sure Mulder but im not concerned with that at the moment. All I care about right now is you, and how happy I am that your back."  
  
I touch his cheek, and the scares that are so visible. "God Mulder, what happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care. I just want to go home ok?"  
  
"That's what were here for." Skinner says out of the blue, I was so wrapped up in Mulder that I forgot anybody else was here.   
  
"Thank you again Sir."  
  
"There's no point in thanking me Mulder, I did what anybody would do."  
  
He snorts, "You sure anybody? I can name a few that wouldn't."  
  
Skinner smiles, "Your right, I can to. But that doesn't matter, we should get you home. The sooner the better."  
  
I only then realize Mulder's arms are still wrapped around my body, I hide my face in his chest and let out a small sob, a happy one though. Mulder can see that.  
  
I look up at Mulder shocked to see a tear running down his face, I wipe it away and say quietly. "I knew you'd return to me." 


	3. chapter 3

Somewhere on I-95  
  
3:21pm  
  
Skinner was right when he said I had a surprise waiting for me. He was right when he said it was a good one too. Even if it might be something the syndicate did.   
  
It's a miracle.   
  
Scully's going to have a baby.  
  
But if this is the syndicate who's the father? Why would they do something like this?  
  
Could it be mine?  
  
I turn in my seat and face Scully, who is sitting in the back. "So, you know the gender yet?"  
  
"No, I have a doctors appointment in 4 days though, I should find out then."  
  
"You have any names picked out?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"If it's a boy William Fox, and if it's a girl Samantha Emily."  
  
I smile at her choice of names, "They are beautiful names Scully. But why name your kid after me?"  
  
"Because, you're my best friend, who would I name it after?"  
  
"Well since William is your fathers name I can't say you didn't name it after him, or Bill."  
  
"Bill wasn't even on my mind when I named this child Mulder, you were."  
  
"On the subject of family, how's your mother?"  
  
"She will be much better when we go see her tomorrow."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. Your coming with me, don't think im letting you off to easy. Your back and im going to show you off."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:21pm  
  
I wake up groggy and for a second wondering where I am.   
  
But then I remember.  
  
Mulder's back.  
  
I smile.  
  
He looks back at me and returns the favor. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I could use something to eat."  
  
Skinner nods and turns into an exit, stopping at the first fast food restaurant he sees. I order a chicken sandwich, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Mulder orders a double decker cheeseburger, all the trimmings, and a large fry and a large strawberry milkshake, I could never eat that much. God that man has some quirky eating habits.   
  
Skinner simply gets a hamburger, small fry, and a coke. We get our food and as soon as we got off the road we are back on it again.   
  
After eating I fall back asleep, I don't want to but I have been so exhausted these past few months, and now that Mulder is back I can actually sleep without any unease.   
  
I wake to the familiar surroundings of Mulder's apartment. Guess it was a good thing I didn't break the lease after all.   
  
Mulder sees me rousing comes over to the couch where I had been sleeping and sits next to me."Hey, your awake. You have been sleeping forever."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:21pm."  
  
"Seriously? I have been asleep that long? Wow, I can't believe that."  
  
"I found it hard to believe myself, but I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute when you sleep."  
  
I feel my cheeks flush. Oh my God am I blushing?  
  
Quick, subject change.  
  
"Did Skinner leave?"  
  
"Yeah, a few hours ago. He said you could have tomorrow off, get me updated on all that has gone on."  
  
I nod, "Ok, sounds good to me. That way we can go to my mom's earlier. Oh, I have to call Charlie and Bill."  
  
His face scrunches up. "Bill, you think he will care?"  
  
"He's not that heartless, he might not like you but I don't think he would want you kidnapped."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
I smile and hug him, holding on for dear life, "Mulder. I missed you so much, you don't have any clue what these past three months have been like for me."  
  
He places his hand on my stomach, and as if on cue the baby kicks.  
  
He laughs his eyes gleaming, "Wow, he's a strong one."  
  
"Mulder, im so confused right now. How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know Scully, for once I have no theory. If you can believe that."  
  
"I can because I feel the same way. There is no way this could happen. Damn-it Mulder im suppose to be barren. I haven't been with a man in forever, there is only one way this could have happen. And I think you know what that is."  
  
He nods, "I do Scully, but that's not what I want to focus on at the moment."  
  
I smile, "However this happened I want you to know one thing, I want my child to grow up calling you daddy, if that's not to much to ask."  
  
A tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it away. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
He wraps his arms around me and holds on tightly, I lean into his embrace and before I know it im once again asleep. 


	4. chapter 4

When I wake up Scully is still sleeping, I smile into her hair and snuggle closer to her. She mumbles something in her sleep but doesn't wake. I lie there for around an hour before she wakes up, when she does she looks up at me and smiles.  
  
"Go get ready."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are going to my mothers remember?"  
  
"Oh, ok. What about you are we going to head to your place first?"  
  
"Yea, but you should get ready before we leave for my apartment don't you think?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. Wanna help?"  
  
"Tempting, but no." She says with a smile. "Im going to make some coffee. Want a cup?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then I walk into my room and turn on the shower, I quickly undress and get in. But before I do I stare at myself in the mirror, all these scars all over my body.   
  
What happened to me?  
  
When I exit the shower I can hear Scully walking around in the living room. I smile at the familiar sound, glad to finally be home.   
  
This won't last long though, pretty soon im going to have to deal with what happened.  
  
But not yet.  
  
No, right now im going to spend the day with Scully and her mother.  
  
Oddly enough im excited about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride to my mothers is anything but silent. As expected Mulder has the X-files on his mind. Im not sure how happy he feels when I tell him about Dogett. "So they replaced me?"  
  
"No, that is not what im saying Mulder. Dogett was the head of your search team, but he helped me with the X-files while you were away. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be on the X-files soon. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
He smiles towards the road and I place my hand over his. He turns to me and moves a strand of my hair behind my ear causing me to smile.   
  
"This is nice." I say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This, us being able to be together without the x-files clouding the air, you actually spending the day with me and my mother without us being at the hospital."  
  
He laughs at this, "Your right, it is nice."  
  
Just about then morning sickness starts to rear its ever ugly head.   
  
"Mulder, pull over at a gas station. Quick."  
  
He gets a confused look on his face and then remembers, he pulls in to the nearest Shell station.   
  
I run to the bathroom as quickly as possible and emerge a few minutes later to see that Mulder has gotten himself sunflower seeds.  
  
"Old habit's die hard?"  
  
"You know me."  
  
"A little to much for the norm."  
  
"Your right, but I know you a bit to much for the norm as well."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We pull into her mothers a bit after the gas station, Scully looks like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
Her mother greets us at the door way,   
  
"Fox! It's so good to see you again, im glad you could come."  
  
"Im glad I could come too."  
  
She moves aside allowing us to come in.   
  
"So Mom what exactly are we doing today?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that." A deep voice says from behind us.  
  
I turn around to see who it is and he's tall, maybe my height, if not an inch or so shorter, he has dark brown hair, military cut, and his blue eyes match Scullys perfectly.  
  
This must be Charlie.  
  
Im obviously right because Scully squeals in excitement and practically jumps into his arms. He hugs her back before she pulls away, "Charlie! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ha, see I was right.  
  
"Well, believe it or not we I got stationed oh maybe half an hour away from here, and I was looking for houses, mom called and told me to come here and that she would have a surprise for me. Guess she was right."  
  
"Are the kids here?  
  
"No, they're with there mother, back in California."  
  
"Too bad, oh, where are my manors? Charlie, there's somebody that I want you to meet."  
  
She turns him so that he is facing me, "Charlie, meet Fox Mulder, my partner and best friend."  
  
"Ah, the infamous Mulder."  
  
"Ah, the infamous Charlie, nice to meet you." I shake his hand and get a concerned look on my face, I look at Scully and add, "He's not a Bill remake is he?"  
  
"Oh, for Heavens sake no, my brother is a prick."  
  
"Ah, im starting to like you more and more by the minute."  
  
Scully laughs and is once again at my side. "So, what do you guys suppose we do? I mean I have the day off. We can go anywhere."  
  
Maggie looks at us and smiles, "Oh, I know Dana, you guys should go baby shopping, you haven't gone yet."  
  
"That's because I don't know the sex of it yet."  
  
"Oh, well, that's why they have green."  
  
"Yeah, but I would rather know if its going to be a boy or girl. After the doctor's appointment."  
  
"How about we just talk?"  
  
Scully smiles, "I'd like that Charlie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im so happy that my brother was at my mother's house. We spent the whole day talking, and laughing, and a few bad words were said about Bill, but that's irrelevant.  
  
Now Mulder and I are on our way to my apartment, and the baby suddenly starts to kick, I wince a little bit because he/she is a very strong kicker.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mulder asks with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, the baby's just kicking," I grab his hand and place it on my stomach, "here, feel."  
  
As if on cue the baby once again kicks, Mulder gets a wide smile on his face and chuckles a bit.  
  
"He's a strong one."  
  
"Or she."  
  
"Or she."  
  
"Just wait, only 6 months left, 6 months."  
  
He turns the engine off and I realize were not outside my apartment building, "Wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walk up to apartment 35 in silence, I take out my key and unlock the door, thrilled to be home.  
  
"Want some coffee?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As were driving back to her apartment I see her grimace.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask hearing concern in my voice.   
  
She looks up at me and smiles, "Nothing, the baby's just kicking," she grabs my hand and places it over her stomach, "here, feel."  
  
I get a wide smile on my face, he kicks again.  
  
"He's a strong one."  
  
She looks up at me, "or she."  
  
"Or she."  
  
She smiles, "just wait, only 6 months left, 6 months."  
  
I stop in front of her building, she looks puzzled for a second and then realizes we are in front of her  
  
Apartment.  
  
"Want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
"So, any interesting cases while I was gone?"  
  
"Only you would care about something like that, well, there was the bat/man thing, and then the really  
  
Hideous looking creature that took away people's illnesses, but of course you already knew about that   
  
Now didn't you?"  
  
He looks down at his feet, ashamed I would say. "I should've told you about that. Sorry."  
  
"Nothing you can do about it now, im just glad that your back. And healthy. That's all I care about."  
  
"I wish I could shed some light on what happened to me, I think I have a good idea, but I cant be sure."  
  
"Has Skinner told you yet? What he remembers?"  
  
"No, what was it?"  
  
"He saw a ship, then you were gone. He looked everywhere. So there is a big possibility that it was in   
  
Fact, little gray men."  
  
Whoa, am I really admitting to him that I believe Aliens did this to him?  
  
"Are you saying, that you, Dana Katherine Scully, believe in the existence of Extra Terrestrials?"  
  
"It's a possibility Mulder, that's all im saying."  
  
"But your saying that you don't not believe."  
  
"How could I not believe Mulder? I've seen so much, for God's sake, im as much a part of this as you, maybe even more so."  
  
"Your right, you are."  
  
The baby once again kicks, this time a bit harder, causing me to grimace. "What?"  
  
"It's just the baby."  
  
"Maybe you should lie down."  
  
"Yea, maybe."  
  
"I can stay here if you want, sleep in the guest room."  
  
"I know this might sound crazy Mulder, but I would feel much better if you stayed with me, in my room. You don't mind to terribly do you?"  
  
"Does this mean were sleeping together?"  
  
"In some way, shape, and form, yes. But you better remember, im with child."  
  
He smiles, "Dana Scully, im ashamed you would even think that."  
  
"I know you too well Mulder, you cant fool me."  
  
He gets a conquered look, "Too bad." 


	5. chapter 5

Mulder's POV:  
  
The baby continues to kick for what seems like hours but is really only about 30 minutes before he/she decides to go to sleep and let mommy sleep too. After im certain that she is in fact sleeping I allow myself to sleep as well.  
  
I wake up in the morning a bit confused until I remember why exactly im in Scully's apartment, and have my arms wrapped around her now showing stomach.  
  
Since she's not awake and I don't want to wake her I lie there, holding her in my arms, taking in the smell of her shampoo.   
  
'Why can't everyday be like this?'  
  
'It can.'  
  
I battle with myself for awhile before she stirs and ultimately wakes. She turns so that she's facing me, "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Truthfully? Like I hadn't slept in years. I feel much better, what about you? Did the baby keep you up all night?"  
  
She wiggles out of my arms and sits up on the bed, placing her right hand on her stomach, "Once or twice, but I went right back to sleep. Hey, you wanna make pancakes? I think im starting to have my strange cravings."  
  
"Pancakes are a strange craving?"  
  
"Well, for me, yes. I don't normally like pancakes, and I never eat blueberries, but at the moment all I want is blueberry pancakes. You want to help me make some?"  
  
"Sure, but only if I get to make chocolate chip."  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan. I might just eat some of yours as well. You know I do have two people to feed now."  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
We go into the kitchen and begin to make the pancakes, by the time we are done were both covered with pancake mix, and we have made 5 of each pancake, some in shapes I didn't think possible. We laugh at our artwork and continue in eating breakfast.   
  
Halfway through her second pancake she turns pale and rushes to the bathroom, I follow and hold the hair out of her face for her.   
  
After she's finished she looks up at me with a weak smile, "Thanks Mulder."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She stays in the bathroom to take a shower and I go back into the kitchen to clean up. She emerges about 15 minutes later, im on the couch watching the game.  
  
"Who's playing?"  
  
"USC and Clemson."  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
"Clemson."  
  
"Hmm, who you cheering for?"  
  
"USC."  
  
She makes a face, "I like Clemson better, I lived in California and South Carolina. I always like the east coast better than the west."  
  
She sits on the couch next to me, "Mulder, my appointment is in tomorrow, would you come with me? Mom will be there, but I would be much happier if you were there to see if it's a boy or girl. Would you come? Please?"  
  
"What makes you think I would say no?"  
  
"Im not sure, I just wanted to ask."  
  
I smile as the phone rings. I grumble as I get off of the couch, pick up the phone and say "Mulder." Into the receiver.   
  
"Hey, man. Skinner called and said you were back. When were you going to tell us?" Langley says.  
  
"Hey, im sorry. I should've called. It's just that yesterday I went with Scully to her mothers house. And im at Scully's right now."  
  
"Well I kind of figured that, since you answered her phone."  
  
"Oh yea, that was on instinct. What were you calling her for anyway?"  
  
"Just seeing how she was doing, with the baby and all. So, are congratulations in order."  
  
"Yes, but not for me. Not sure who for either. Probably just an elaborate plan cooked up by the syndicate. You guys should know that."  
  
"We kind of figured, but just making sure."  
  
"Hmm, so do you want me to give Scully the phone? Do you need to talk to her?"  
  
"Not really, just tell her hello. And she better call us tomorrow, after the appointment."  
  
"Ok, bye Langley."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"Just to say hello. Do you have to go to work today?"  
  
"No, I called Skinner, asked for the day off. I don't have to go tomorrow either, because of the appointment. And he said that after you go through the doctor's you can return to work. No doubt you'll be back Friday or next Monday. He didn't really say what they're going to do about Dogett though. They might keep him on the X-Files with us, or he might go back to what he was doing. I think Skinner said that if they do keep him on the X-Files they're going to bring in a partner for him, a Monica Reyes from New York. Im sure if they do they'll be getting their own office though, seeing as we barley fit into the basement."  
  
I snort, "This is suppose to be 'our' quest. Not everybody's what happened to 'trust no one?'"  
  
"What do you mean, what happened to it? Mulder I hated Dogett when he was first brought on, he's more skeptical than I ever was. But he's proven himself to me, even though he's still skeptical, im working on it. We will work on it, if we have to." She sighs, "And it's not like im for sure anyway. It's just something Skinner said was a possibility. I've heard good things about this Monica Reyes, too. She's not as skeptical as Dogett. I was kind of looking forward to having somebody other than men to deal with. Im patronized day in and day out you know. It would be nice to have somebody to share that with."  
  
I smile and put my arm around her shoulder. "I know, but you've got me to deal with the big bad men. I'll take care of them for ya."  
  
She laughs and leans in next to me, we finish watching the game and in the end Clemson wins. By a point no less. She rubs it in my face and I pin her down onto the couch.  
  
"Not so strong now are you?" I say with a smile.  
  
"Mulder, im gonna kick your ass."  
  
"How?"  
  
She smiles, "I've got my knee in a very good position you know." The look in her eye tells me she's not kidding but I've got my own plans.   
  
"Well, what to do about that?" I say with a smile. I run my hands through her hair and look her dead in the eyes. I lean closer to her face and I swear I hear her hold her breath. She looks at me with a smile dancing in her eyes. I bring my face closer and our lips meet. She lets out a small moan and wraps her arms around my neck. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and her lips part, allowing me to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes I break apart and smile.  
  
"Ok, I give up. You win." She says with a smirk on her face. She squirms out from under me and I sit up, she lays her head on my chest and sighs. "Mulder."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I could get use to this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
She looks up at me tears brimming in her liquid blue eyes, she smiles and kisses me softly, she leans her forehead up against mine and slowly whispers. "I love you."  
  
I kiss her just as softly, "I love you too Dana."   
  
She smiles, content, and lays back where she was. Then she chuckles, "Moms going to freak when I tell her. She's been bugging me about this ever since you two met."  
  
I smile and run my hands through her hair. "Scully?"  
  
She looks at me, "Yea?"  
  
"Your beautiful you know?"  
  
She blushes, "Thank you Mulder, your not too bad looking yourself."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Mulder, you just don't know. You know ever single female agent for miles talks about you right? I think it broke many hearts when I became pregnant. Guess they all assumed it was yours. I get a few stares from time to time, but im just starting to show as it is. It will probably get worse."  
  
"All the more reason for me to return to work then."  
  
"Right, I'll be counting the days. Im so excited about tomorrow. I can't wait."  
  
I smile and continue running my fingers through her hair, she sighs slightly and turns around. Her blue eyes turn darker than normal and she stands up, pulling me with her.  
  
"Scully, what's this?" I say as she drags me across the apartment.   
  
"What does it look like?" She says kissing me.  
  
"It looks like your trying to seduce me."  
  
"Is it working?" More kisses.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good." She says pulling me into the bedroom and closing the door behind her with her right foot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I wake up the next morning with the now familiar feeling of Mulder's arm draped over my abdomen. I smile and the feeling and turn to face him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. He stirs and wakes, then smiles when he sees me.  
  
"How'd you sleep? The little one keep you awake?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no. Not once, guess he was tired." I get out of the bed and sigh at the sight of the clothes that are thrown all around my room. "Mulder, you made a mess."  
  
"Me?" He says innocently. "I remember it differently. See in my mind, you helped." He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist once more. "Wanna take a shower?"  
  
I turn and smile, "You read my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mulder! You kept me in the shower too long! Were going to be late! Mom's going to kill me. AHH, where's my bra!"   
  
"Scully, your wearing it." He says with a laugh.  
  
I look down and sure enough, the bra is on. "God, im going crazy. What time is it?"  
  
"11:21"  
  
"Ah! We have to go."  
  
"Scully. Your shirt?"  
  
I look down again, no shirt. Great, where's my shirt? I grab a dark red shirt from my closet and throw it on, slipping on some shoes in the process. I look at Mulder and laugh, "Mom's going to know something's up, you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday."  
  
"Were just going to let her think what she wants."  
  
I smile and he stands in front of me, "Scully. What did I do to deserve this? You I mean, your too good for me, I don't deserve to be this happy."  
  
"Why do you say that? You deserve happiness."  
  
"Some people wouldn't agree with you."  
  
"Fuck them Mulder. I love you, and you love me. We should be happy, we should be together. Its not complicated. In fact it was inevitable, everybody knew it would happen one day, well with the exception of us."  
  
He smiles and kisses me, a deep passionate kiss at that. I pull away smiling, "Now if you start that we'll never get there on time. Now come on lets go."  
  
"Yes mother." 


	6. chapter 6

Mulder's POV:  
  
We make record time in getting to the doctors office. Were standing outside of the office of:  
  
Doctor Heather Young  
  
OBGYN  
  
When Scully's mom, Maggie as she would have me call her, walks up. She smiles when she sees me and then smiles again when she sees that im wearing the same clothes as I wore yesterday.  
  
"Have a productive day Dana?" She says with the ever famous Scully eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, mother I did. Not that its any of your business 'what' I did yesterday. Now come on, were late. Heathers going to be upset."  
  
"Cant make Heather upset now can we?" Maggie says with a small smile, "That would be tragic."  
  
"Ha, ha mom. You know how we pregnant women are though, and she's nearly 7 months along. Much worse than I am at only a little after 3."  
  
"True."  
  
We enter the office and sit in the waiting from for all of a minute before going back to the ultrasound room. Scully is told to lie on a table and she does, then the doctor proceeds in putting some kind of gel over her stomach, on with the ultrasound.   
  
Im amazed at what I see, there on the screen is Scully's baby. You can see his or her heart beating. Its miraculous. She looks at the screen with a huge smile on her face, she takes my hand in hers and squeezes it tightly. Maggie sees this exchange and smiles wider than her smile was before.   
  
The doctor looks at me, "Is he the father?"  
  
Scully looks at me with tears brimming her blue eyes, "Yea, he is." A tear falls down her cheek and I wipe it away. She smiles and looks back at the screen. "Look Mulder, that's ours. Isn't it amazing. That image on the screen is growing inside of me, waiting until its ready to make its appearance in the world."  
  
I don't know what to say to that so I grip onto her hand tighter. She looks at me and smiles, I could get use to seeing her smile this much. We just stand there for a while looking at each other before we look back at the screen.   
  
The doctor looks at Scully, "How far along are you Ms. Scully?"  
  
"Dana, please. Im a little over a week into my second trimester."  
  
"Ok. Do you want to know the sex?"  
  
She looks at me for approval. I nod my head. She turns back to the doctor, "Yes, we would."  
  
Maggie Scully is quite through all of this, switching her gaze from the grandchild she thought she would never have to mine and Scullys exchange.   
  
The doctor looks perplexed for a second and then smiles wide. "Ms. Scully, can I direct your attention at the screen for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok," She points to the screen, "If you'll look right here, you'll see something I overlooked. That's another head."  
  
"What are you saying?" She says quickly.  
  
"Well, Ms. Scully, your having twins."  
  
"Twins?" I say, quietly. Unsure.  
  
"Yes, from what I can tell, a boy and a girl. But im not for sure. We might have to wait a few more weeks now. But your defiantly having two of them. Congratulations."   
  
She cleans Scully up and leaves the room, Scully sits up on the table and Maggie hugs her. "Oh Dana, twins. Im so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks mom, im just shocked. Twins. Wow." She looks at me, "Twins Mulder. Twins."  
  
I hug her, "Yea, twins. Im a bit shocked myself."  
  
"How Mulder? I mean its strange enough me getting pregnant without doing any work, but twins? Who? Why? When?"  
  
"I don't know Scully. I don't know. But we don't need to be focusing on that now. We need to focus on them. She said a boy and girl? We can go shopping now."  
  
"Mulder, I think that's the first time I've heard you say anything about shopping."  
  
"And it will probably be the last."  
  
She smiles, "Ok Mulder. Lets go shopping."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baby's R Us." I say with a smile, "Never thought I would shop here. Never thought WE would shop here." I look at Mulder, he looks like a kid in a candy store. He's more excited about this than I thought he would be. "Mulder."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I know I told the doctor that you were the father. But do you think that its at all possible? That maybe they used you? Would they do that? Could they?"  
  
"It's not impossible. I would like to think of it that way, we could always see, after the babies are born."  
  
"Im not exactly sure if I want to, I mean what if their not? I would rather just say they are, and leave it at that. I mean, I want them to be yours."  
  
"Good enough for me." He says taking his hand into mine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scully what color's do you want to do the room in?" Mulder says as we pass the paint.   
  
"Oh I don't know Mulder, I was thinking yellow. That's a universal color right? I mean its happy, its not girly, and its not to boyish."  
  
"And Stars. You could do the room in stars?"  
  
"Why does it not surprise me you would say something like that."  
  
"At least I didn't say Aliens."  
  
"Or the Jersey Devil, or the Fiji Mermaid, or--"  
  
"Ok Scully, I get the picture."  
  
I laugh, "Well, Mulder. I was going to do the room in stars in the first place. What about the cribs, what color should they be. I mean should they be natural wood color, or white?"  
  
"I think Natural is better. White's a bit to bright, for a boy at least. And it would look strange with one white crib and one wood crib."  
  
"Your right. Dark are lightwood?"  
  
"Light."  
  
"Why are you making all the decisions?"  
  
"Because, I'll probably be the one who assembles these things."  
  
My cell rings and I let Mulder take the buggy.   
  
"Scully."  
  
"Your names Dana. Not Scully."  
  
"Bill, how nice to hear from you." I say looking at Mulder, he rolls his eyes and continues pushing the buggy. "To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Well, your appointment was today right? How'd it go?"  
  
"Wonderful. Im the proud mother of two."  
  
"Your having twins?"  
  
"Yeah, a boy and the girl is what it looks like. Mulder and I are--" I pause, Damn-it! I didn't mean to mention Mulder, he's going to fume. "Mulder and I are shopping now."  
  
"Mulder is with you?" He says a bit agitated.  
  
"Yes, he came to the appointment with me and mom. I asked him to come. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well I guess since he knocked you up--"  
  
"William Scully! You have no right to say that. You don't have the faintest what your talking about! I don't have to take this from you. Not now."  
  
"Im sorry, sis. I guess I just--im sorry."  
  
"Whatever Bill, I cant talk. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Dana."  
  
I hang up and snort. "Arrogant asshole."   
  
"Scully? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just Bill being an asshole."  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" 


	7. chapter 7

Mulder's POV:  
  
"Ow, damn-it!" I yell, a bit to loudly.  
  
Scully rushes into the room, "What did you do this time Mulder?" Her eyebrow raises to its unnatural high. I never did understand how that damn thing gets up that far.   
  
Maybe it's an X-File.  
  
"Hello, earth to Mulder? Come in Mulder."   
  
Oh great, her hands are on her hips. "Huh? Oh. Hammer, thumb. Ouch. You get the picture."  
  
She laughs at me, she actually laughs at me. "What's so funny Scully? My thumb is throbbing."  
  
"It would be. Mulder, did anybody ever teach you how to do things like this?"  
  
"No, it comes with the Y chromosome."  
  
"Im not so sure about that Mulder, because if it did this wouldn't be the 3rd time you hurt yourself, in less than an hour nonetheless."  
  
I grunt, and continue with my work. "Why am I doing all of this now anyway? They wont be here for about 6 months, I'd say that's plenty of time."   
  
"Mulder, you wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you. So I'll just give you the universal excuse."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Hormones."  
  
"Ah, good one. Well, it's almost done. I've already put together the changing table, the other crib, both dressers, and the little holding thingy. Whatever that's called. This crib is the last one. Tomorrow I'll paint the room, you'll have to tell me what to do though because you cant be here. The smell isn't good for the babies."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't take you long to become man of the house did it?"  
  
"Well, you know. I am man hear me roar."  
  
"As apposed to here me scream?"  
  
"I didn't scream, I cursed loudly."  
  
"If that's what you want to call it, fine. You cursed, not scream." She stifles a laugh. "Just hurry up and finish it so I can figure out where im going to put it at. Oh, mom's coming over tonight. She'll be here in 3 hours. So I suggest that you go home and shower, you've been in the same thing since yesterday."  
  
"Are you cooking?"  
  
"Yes. Im cooking. I cook. Mom taught me when I was 13, said every lady needed to know how to make a decent meal. I said she was just being lazy and didn't want to cook herself, since Missy couldn't cook worth shit, although I didn't actually say shit. Im not sure what I said. Anywho, I got grounded."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Back talking. And the fact I was kind of cocky with her, not to mention the eye rolling. Eye rolling was one of the many things that boiled her blood. That, and back talking. So the fact I combined the both didn't help much."  
  
I laughed from under the crib. I could feel the evil glare she was giving me, so I quickly stopped. After a few minutes im done and come out from under crib. She's still standing in the doorway, the glare on her face is gone however. And she's smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She says as she walks out of the room, I hear her chuckle from where im standing and follow her out into the living room.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing Mulder, now go home. Shower, change, come back. By then I'll have the room figured out, and you can move everything where I want it. Then I'll start cooking."  
  
"What are you going to cook?" I say as I grab my things…now where did I put my keys? Oh, yea, I remember. They fell under the bed when…  
  
"Lemon pepper chicken, it's moms favorite."  
  
"Ok. I'll be back in an hour." I kiss her quickly and turn to walk out the door.   
  
"What was that? You call that a kiss?" She pulls me back and gives me a deep kiss, I would make it deeper but my hands are full at the moment.   
  
With my stuff…dirty minded people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
"Ok lets see." I say to myself as I look around the room, "I want the cribs close to each other, so they'll go over by the right wall. The dressers will be on the north wall. Changing table by the door (easy access) and the toy table will go by the closet."   
  
Why am I talking to myself?   
  
Oh, somebody kicks. Wonder which one it is, my baby girl or boy. Nevertheless I rub my stomach and the little one calms.   
  
Good boy…or girl.   
  
"Sccullee." I hear Mulder's voice call from the living room, "Where are you?"  
  
"The nursery." I yell back. "You ready to work?"  
  
He appears in the doorway, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. God that man could make anything look sexy. Breath Dana, breath.   
  
"Yeah, where do you want everything?"  
  
I quickly explain where everything should go and walk out of the room, but not before giving him a quick slap on the ass, which I hear him chuckle too.   
  
"Im liking this side of you Scully. You should let her appear more often."  
  
"Just wait until im not pregnant."  
  
His eyebrows raise, and I leave the room. I hear shuffling and take the chicken out of the fridge and drop it into the hot water for it to thaw. Guess now would be as good time as any to start pealing the potatoes.   
  
Oh wait, baby no. 2 has a problem with that. God when one of them stops the other starts. I rub my stomach and it takes a little bit longer for this one to calm than it took the other one. After a few soothing words from mommy the kicking ceases, and I go back to dinner.   
  
"Ow, shit!" I hear Mulder call from the nursery.  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
Scully's mom comes a bit earlier than planned but Scully was already done cooking so it didn't matter all that much. She could've come at a better time though, Scully and I were in the middle of something…  
  
"Fox."  
  
Oops, I guess Mrs. Scully was talking to me. I look up at her and fight away the warm feeling coming to my cheeks, "Yes Mrs. Scully."  
  
"Are you ok? You seem…distracted."  
  
"I was just thinking.   
  
"Oh, about what?"  
  
Quick, subject change. Don't want Scully's mom to know what she almost walked in on. Thank God she knocked.   
  
"You know Scully, you never did tell me what you were laughing about me earlier. Care to share?"  
  
"No Mulder, I don't. Dinners already done, lets eat ok."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Mulder, grow up."  
  
"Sure--"  
  
"Mulder."  
  
Evil glare. Time for me to shut up. This would be a bit easier, if Mrs. Scully wasn't holding the laughter that's causing her face to turn as red as Scully's hair. If not then more so.   
  
To stop the laughter that wants to escape she looks over at her daughter and smiles sweetly, "Dana. I don't know how many times I've said this, but twins! Im so happy for you."  
  
"You've said it over 20 times mother, and we just found out this morning. I think I got the big picture, twins; good. For you at least, now I know why I never get a moments of peace with all the kicking going on in there. I thought my kid was going to be a kick boxing champion."  
  
"Had any strange cravings yet?"  
  
"Pancakes."   
  
"Pancakes? Dana, that's not strange."  
  
"Blueberry."  
  
"Oh, blueberry. I thought you loathed those things."  
  
"Exactly my point. I haven't eaten blueberry's since what 3rd grade?"  
  
"2nd."  
  
"Ah, second. What where some of your strange cravings? Im sure I'll have some wacky ones coming up."  
  
"Oh, dear. That was a long time ago. Let me think…with Bill…watermelon. That's all I would eat for a while when I was pregnant. I think it's why his head is so huge." She smiled at this, "Then with Missy it was coconut."  
  
"Coconut mom? Serious?"  
  
"Dead serious. Coconut was my crave, then with you…with you it was Ben and Jerry's black cherry ice cream and cookie's and cream ice cream. Charlie was Doritos, I think I ate a bag a day. I gained the most weight with him." More smiling. "I almost miss those days. You know except for the back pains and wacky hormones."   
  
"So that's where you get it from Scully."   
  
She hits me on my arm, and not one of those small-oh-your-so-funny-hits either. It's a real slap. "Ow Scully. What was that for?"  
  
"It's the hormones Mulder."  
  
Damn my big mouth. 


	8. chapter 8

Scully's POV:  
  
Mom left a few hours after that but not before bringing me aside for a talk.  
  
"Dana, are you and Fox--"  
  
"I really don't see how that's any of your business mom."  
  
"So you are! Oh, Dana im so happy for you, it took you long enough, but still im happy for you."  
  
I just smiled at her, it's not like she didn't already know. I could tell that she could tell this morning, she gave me a look.  
  
Damn motherly instinct.   
  
Well, that is until I have it myself, then it will be a welcomed blessing, but until then I take no shame in damming it.  
  
"Earth to Scully. Come in Scully." I hear Mulder's voice call from behind me. Was he even talking? Guess I was lost in thought.  
  
"Yeah?" I say as I turn to face him.  
  
"The Gunmen called me, wanted to see if we wanted to come over. You want to? You don't have to and I wont go if you don't want me to--"  
  
Did the phone even ring? I didn't hear it. "Mulder, go. You haven't seen them in months, im going to take a bath though."  
  
"Then I'll stay and take a bath with you." He said with that sly grin on his face. It took all I had to turn him down. He makes the most irresistible faces, good thing I learned long ago how to tune them out. But I highly doubt much of that will be going on anymore. Still tonight is bath night. No Mulder.  
  
"No Mulder, Im taking a bath, no interruptions. Im planning on bubbles and music and NO Mulder."  
  
"Ah, Scully, you take all the fun out of my life."  
  
"Mulder without me you'd have no fun. Now go and see the Gunmen. They're probably lost without you. Tell them I said hello."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"  
  
"Mulder, I have work in the morning. You have to go by the range and get re-certified. Then you have to go get your medical evaluation, physical and mental. Gotta make sure your fit to come back to work now don't we? We can't let crazy people in the FBI can we?"  
  
"They let me in before. I wasn't too sane then."  
  
"But you put on a good front, I'll see you in the afternoon, after work."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you then." He walks out the door and I hear the elevator ding.  
  
I sigh get off the couch and walk into my bathroom, I turn on the water and pour some bubbles. Going back into the living room I turn on the stereo and soft classical music fills the air, Beethoven I think. This would be so much better if I could drink.  
  
I stay in the bath for nearly an hour before the phone takes me away from it. I slip on my robe and cut off the music.  
  
"Scully." I breath into the phone.  
  
"Scully, its Dogett. Skinner just called he said that Agent Mulder was found the other day. That's great."  
  
"Yeah, two days ago. He's getting re-certified tomorrow, looks like you might get your wish and get taken off the X-Files."  
  
"Yeah, looks like. Only Skinner said maybe not. He might bring somebody else onto them and keep me on them, kind of a two team operation."  
  
"He told me about that, somebody you know right? Agent Reyes?"  
  
"Monica, yea. We met in New York a few years back. Listen, you weren't at work today, I remember you telling me somebody about a doctors appointment, how'd it go?"  
  
"Its great, it looks like im having twins. A boy and girl from what they can tell, but they cant be sure. I'll be at work tomorrow though, bright and early."  
  
"Ok then Scully, see you then."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I hang up the phone and glance at the clock on the wall, its only a bit after 10 but im extremely tired, I head off to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
I stay at the Gunmen's a bit longer than expected. I don't get home until around 1 in the morning. As soon as I lay on the couch I fall asleep, missing Scully's bed.  
  
Im awake just a bit before 7. I have to be at the shooting range around 9:30, then the doctor's at 11. I hate the doctors office, even if it means getting back on the X-Files.  
  
I continue with my morning routine, making coffee, taking a shower. Making more coffee. Im out the door by 8:45.  
  
It only takes 15 minutes for me to get my gun back, I have more than an hour before I have to be at the doctors.  
  
I could always go see Scully. The Hoover Building is only 10 minutes away from here.  
  
Yeah, I'll go see Scully. Hopefully she'll want to see me, she might be working but then again she might be doing paperwork, and welcome the interruption.   
  
I get a few looks walking down the hallway, only 2 people tell me 'welcome back' I knew I wasn't liked very much, but never knew that it was this bad.  
  
I glance at my watch before the elevator makes it to the basement, its now just 2 after 10, im planning on staying her until 10:30.  
  
I knock on the door softly and Scully calls for me to come in. When I come in the room she's looking down at a file, frowning.  
  
She looks up at me and her face lights up. "Mulder, what are you doing here. I thought you'd be at the range."  
  
I open my jacket to show her the gun, "Already have it. Looks like you got comfortable at my desk while I was away." I say smiling.  
  
"Oh yea, looks like now you'll just have to get me my own. Won't you?" She gives a small smile.   
  
A deep voice from the other side of the room clears his throat. I turn my head to see who it is. It's a tall man, kind of dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Agent Dogett I presume."  
  
He nods and offers me his hand, I shake it and look back at Scully.  
  
"Does Skinner know you're here?" She asks with her eyebrow raised once again to its un-normal high.  
  
"Nope, he doesn't. You think he'd make me leave? My appointments not for another 45 minutes."  
  
"Im not sure. But what Skinner doesn't know wont hurt him right?"  
  
"That's what I've always said." I sit in the chair in front of my desk and look around the office. It looks just like I remember it. Its good to know that some things never change.  
  
Scully stands up, her suit showing her swollen figure perfectly.   
  
I smile, it is good to know that some things never change. But then again its great to know that some things do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I am so happy that Mulder came, I figured I wouldn't see him until late today. I missed him last night, my bed felt empty.  
  
Dogett and I had been arguing over some case, it's ironic how when Mulder was gone I became the open-minded believer who had to deal with the closed-minded skeptic. I wonder if this is how Mulder felt every time I would shutdown one of his off the wall theories. If it is, I'll try not to do it as often, because I don't think anybody would like this feeling.  
  
It's a bit after two now and the little ones are kicking. I rub my stomach as I go through my e-mails. I know that I shouldn't be checking e-mails, I should be working, but I've got nothing else to do. It looks as if I have 2 e-mails from mom and somebody thinks I should enlarge my penis.   
  
Funny, I've always thought that my penis was a good size. Looks like I was wrong all along.  
  
That e-mail goes in the trash bin. I chuckle inwardly as I click on the e-mail that mom sent me. Looks like Charlie found a house, they'll be moving in in 2 weeks. The other is just a simple hello and she talks about Mulder and I some. Guess she has nothing else to talk about except my love life. God its been to long since I've had one of those. And now in about a month I wont have one until a while after the twins are born. Isn't that just peachy?  
  
I look at the computer clock, 2:43, 5 couldn't be further away. I'll tell mom how Mulder's evaluation went. Which, according to him, he passed with flying colors.  
  
Looks like soon he'll be back at work.  
  
I cant wait. 


	9. chapter 9

Mulder's POV:  
  
It's just a bit after 4:30 now, and im admiring my work. After my evaluation I went straight to Scully's apartment, found the light yellow colored paint, and proceeded in painting the nursery. I think I did a pretty damn good job too.   
  
Now, time to clean up. I hate to clean, which explains why the X-files office was always a mess before, it doesn't look much better now, but im sure that's because Scully knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. I laugh a bit at the thought.   
  
My cell phone chirps and I look at the paint on my hands before deciding to pick it up, hoping that the yellow liquid is dry and wont get on the phone. "Mulder."   
  
"Agent Mulder, this is AD Kersh."  
  
Damn why is that asshole calling me? I don't want to talk to him. I put on my game face and as nicely as I can I say into the phone, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We've gotten the results back on your evaluation and we have some good news for you."   
  
'Hmm, he doesn't sound to happy about this phone call.' I note as he continues.  
  
"Agent Mulder, it seems as if you'll be reassigned to the X-files."  
  
'Oh, no wonder.'  
  
"When sir?"  
  
"Week after next, we still have a few things to work out. But you and Agent Scully are for sure going to once again be partners on the X-files. She's being informed of this as we speak. I'll call with more details when I have them."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Yeah, well. Goodbye." He says annoyed and hangs up the phone.   
  
I let out an excited whoop and start laughing. I quickly regain composure and hurry in cleaning up the room. I open the windows to air out the fumes and once again grab my phone.  
  
It's time to call Scully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I cant believe this, week after next. Im so damn excited. Kersh's assistant just called and informed me that the week after next Mulder will be returning to the X-files. Looks like he passed his evaluation and they had no plausible reason to keep him away. All the more reason for us to hide our newly found relationship, seeing as if they knew they would tear us apart.   
  
Anna also informed me that they're not yet sure what they'll be doing with Agent Dogett, weither they'll be sending him back to New York, or if they'll be sending Agent Reyes down to Washington to work with them as well.   
  
Try as I might I couldn't help in hoping it wasn't the latter. Although I had grown to like Dogett as a friend I really would rather just work alone with Mulder. We work so well together, another pair of people could contaminate how well of a team we really make. Although from what I hear about Agent Reyes Im sure we could be friends. And that's something that I don't have to much of, female friends. Its really just Bill and Charlie's wives, which I only talk to about 3 times a year, on major holidays and birthdays. Then mom, the Lone Gunmen, Dogett, and last but certainly not least Mulder.   
  
But if Reyes was brought down her and Dogett would be a team, they'd go off on cases while at the same time Mulder and I would go on cases. I trusted Dogett now, and I trust that if Reyes does come down she'll be a trustworthy person. She seems open-minded, like Mulder. What im concerned with is how closed-minded Dogett is. Mind you he's not as closed-minded as he was 3 months ago, but he's still very skeptical.   
  
Im starting to think that I think to damn much. Which only leads to more thinking.  
  
If Reyes does come that's twice the work we could do if she wasn't here. We could send them on the paranormal cases and focus more on the conspiracies. Or Reyes can be trustworthy enough to join our quest.   
  
'Our' wonderful word isn't it? Amazing its only made up of 3 letters but it's a very, very powerful word. Our, not mine or yours but ours. I remember a time when I thought that this quest was no more mine than it was AD Skinners. Which says a lot in the way of ownership.   
  
But now I know that this quest is as much mine as it is Mulder's, if not maybe even more so. From my sister to my cancer. My recovery to Emily, being barren to getting pregnant. My life would be a damn interesting book. Hell, it'd be a damn interesting movie.  
  
Wonder what they'd call my life story if it was a movie, hmm. The Quest for the Truth? No, that doesn't seem right, Trust No-one, no…not good. What about just simply The X-Files. Short and sweet, but says a hell of a lot more in those few words than a biography could ever say.   
  
How did I get on the subject of movies?   
  
Oh, phone ringing. Must pick up…"Scully."  
  
"Hey, its me."  
  
"Mulder? Did you hear the good news? Anna, AD Kersh's assistant just called and told me. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah, when you coming home?"  
  
"Why where are you?"  
  
"Your place."  
  
"Hmm…" I glance at my watch, "Its 20 till 5 at the moment, I guess in 20 minutes. Why what did you do? Please say you didn't do something you'll regret."  
  
"Defiantly not. I'll see you soon…" He paused for a moment, "Love you."  
  
What to say? Im not sure if I can trust Dogett and say 'love you too', not sure that I can trust that they're no bugs in here, was before. Ah, damn it all to hell what to say!  
  
"Yeah Mulder, we'll talk later. Bye."  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit. I hope he doesn't think I don't love him because I didn't say anything. Will probably have to explain when I get home. Wait a second…why is he at my apartment? Dogett giving me the eye, shit what does he know?  
  
"What is it Dogett?"  
  
"Nothing, you just…look somewhere else. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, im fine. Just waiting patiently for the next 20 minutes to pass quickly."  
  
"Why. Got a hot date?"  
  
"Im not entirely sure what I've got." I sigh as I glance once again at the phone.   
  
I'll just tell him first thing upon entering. There that's settled. Breath Dana, breath. Im feeling a bit better now. I glance at the clock again…19 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
If I know Scully-and im sure I do- she probably hates herself right now for not returning the I love you. But I understand, works not safe, we have to hide this from the bureau, they cant know. Because if they do that's the only thing they need to split us up. She sounded sad when we hung up, and I know she's mentally cursing herself right now, she tends to overact sometimes.   
  
Its now 10 after 5 and Scully should be here soon, the apartment is starting to smell more like an apartment and less like paint, which is always a good thing. The room is drying nicely. I figure it will be done by the end of the night, then she can show me where she wants things to be hung up tomorrow. Give me something to do while she's working.  
  
In less than two weeks I too will be working, God two weeks never seemed farther away.   
  
But, until then I can get my priorities straight. No longer can I go running off leaving Scully behind alone and worried. No longer can I risk my life for the sake of the truth. I have something to return to now. She expects me to return to her, and I expect too.   
  
It's not like I had nothing to return to before, I always knew I'd return to Scully, but that was a different Scully. That was my best friend, somebody I'd die for, somebody I'd kill for, somebody that-many times along the line- I have killed for.   
  
But now its Scully, the mother of my children, my lover, and one day I expect her to be Scully-my wife.   
  
I'd say I like the latter most of all.   
  
I can hear keys jingle in the hallway and instantly bolt to the door and open it. There Scully is standing outside fumbling with the many keys on her key chain and mumbling something. She looks up at me and immediately smiles.   
  
"So Mulder, why exactly are you at my house? And why does it smell like…" She sniffs the air, "Paint?"  
  
"Close your eyes." I say as I take her hand, she obeys and shuts her eyes squeezing hard.   
  
"Muulldeerrr! What is this?" She says smiling as I place my hands over her eyes.  
  
"Im making sure you don't peak. Because face it Scully-you and I both know it- you'd peak."  
  
She frowns into my hands, "So. What's wrong with that?"  
  
I laugh as I lead her through her apartment and to the nursery, not after taking her in various circles to confuse her about our destination. We reach the open door and I just briefly take my hands away, before putting them right back to the place they once occupied.   
  
"Come on Mulder, take your hands away! I want to see."  
  
I do as told and take my hands away again. She gasps at the room and turns back around smiling, "Mulder! Thank you!" She jumps into my arms and hugs around my neck fiercely, so powerful in pact its cutting off my air supply.  
  
"Scully, let go. I…cant…breath."  
  
"No silly. If you couldn't breath you couldn't talk, now could you?" She laughs.  
  
"Guess not." I say into her hair.  
  
He moves back to standing where she was, "Mulder, its…wonderful. Thank you. I had no idea. Im totally caught off guard."  
  
"I thought you'd like it."   
  
"I love it…I love you. Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier, its just im not sure if there's bugs in the office--"  
  
I press a finger over her mouth to silence her, "Scully, I know. Trust me I know."  
  
"I do Mulder, I do." 


	10. chapter 10

Scully's POV:  
  
A week later:  
  
Im sitting in my office shifting through some old files when the telephone rings, since Dogett has gone for some more coffee I pick it up, hoping to God that its not Kersh. That man is such an ass. "Scully." I sigh into the receiver.   
  
"Agent Scully, its AD Kersh, I have some information, is Agent Dogett there?"  
  
"No sir, he left a couple of minutes ago, he'll be back soon though."   
  
"Well, when he gets back I would like you too to come up to my office."  
  
"Ok sir, when he gets here we'll come."  
  
"Goodbye Agent."  
  
"Goodbye sir." I say as I hang up the phone, what does he want now?  
  
Minutes later Dogett walks holding two cups of coffee he hands me one and I give him a small smile but then it turns to a grimace when I start talking, "Kersh wants to see us."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Didn't say. But I told him that we'd go up there as soon as you got back, so we should get going now."  
  
He grunts in response, puts his coffee down on the desk and walks out the door, I trail behind. The elevator ride is silent and when we enter the office Kersh's secretary tells us that he's waiting. We walk into the office and when we do I notice Dogetts mood lighten but he's still very serious. I then notice the dark haired women sitting in a chair in front of Kersh's desk.   
  
For a few seconds im a bit oblivious to who the women is, but after sitting down in the chair next to her and intense thinking I realize, it was a bit naïve of me not to understand right away. Its obvious this women is Monica Reyes. Why else would we be here? Why else would I have seen Dogett smile momentarily? And I have seen a photo of her, guess my mind was just experiencing a momentary lapse.   
  
Kersh gives us that unnerving glare for a few minutes before speaking. "Agent Scully, Dogett, this is Special Agent Monica Reyes," he looks at Dogett, "as you know Agent Mulder will being working on the X-files once more next week. We contemplated exactly how to handle this situation and decided to bring Agent Reyes in as your partner, Agent Dogett." He looks at me and then continues, "We'll be extending the basement office--"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but how?" I ask.  
  
He chuckles to himself for a second before answering me, "Were moving the Janitors closet up a floor, we'll be knocking down the wall between the two rooms to make it larger."  
  
I feel my eyebrows raise, "Sir, the janitors closet? That cant be very big."  
  
"Well, Agent. Actually it is. There are only 2 janitors closets in this building, the one in the basement being the largest. 12X12."  
  
I nod and he continues.   
  
"So for the next two days there will be work being done on the office, and you Agents will have time off. This will not affect your vacation days, but you cannot come to work. On Thursday Agent Reyes will be joining you and then Monday Agent Mulder will. 3 new desks will be provided by the bureau, your dismissed, but instead of going back to working im giving you the rest of the day off."  
  
"Yes sir." Dogett says getting up from his chair. We walk out the room and Agent Reyes stays behind. We go back down to the office to gather our things and before we leave Agent Reyes walks in. She smiles looking around the cluttered office and turns to me, "Its nice to meet you Agent Scully. I've heard many things about you and Agent Mulder."  
  
"I hope you don't believe them all."   
  
"I tend to dismiss gossip Agent Scully. When it comes to hearsay I believe what I see."  
  
"Well, hopefully that's not the case with everything."  
  
Dogett grunts and smiles, "Oh no Scully, Monica is almost as 'spooky' as you and Mulder are, I'll give her that much."   
  
I note that he used her first name but shake the thought and turn back to her. She smiles at Dogett and looks at me.  
  
"What John is saying is that when it comes to the paranormal im open-minded. I don't think that that dubs me spooky, or Agents Scully and Mulder for that matter."  
  
He throws his hands up in defense, "Hey, I didn't give them those nicknames. That was before my Agent days."  
  
"Sure then." She looks at me, "I wont hold you any longer Agent Scully."  
  
"Please drop the Agent, just Scully."  
  
"Ok, then, Scully. I'll let you get home. It was really nice to meet you, im looking forward to working with you and Mulder."  
  
"Hey, whata 'bout me?" Dogett calls from the corner.  
  
"If I was looking forward to working with you I would have said so." She quips.  
  
This is all very interesting to me, what kind of history do these two have with each other? I wonder.  
  
"Well Reyes, it was nice to meet you as well. I'll see you both on Thursday."   
  
They both nod and I turn to walk out the door, Dogett calls out to me and I turn around.  
  
"What do you want me to do with the case we were working on?"  
  
"File it, we'll get back to it on Thursday, it doesn't look to much like a X-file to me."  
  
"Ok. Have a nice day."  
  
As I walk out the door I hear the two left in the room start talking once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
Still another week of solitude before I get to go back to work, wonderful, just wonderful. I'm starting to hate this damn apartment. And worse still I haven't seen Scully since Saturday night. She was with her mother all day yesterday, shopping, if im correct I think Charlie's wife was with them as well.   
  
So, I went to see the Gunmen. Nothing very interesting in that, just some of their wacky theories, and their theories are much more 'spooky' than mine will ever be.   
  
Right now im watching 'Silence of the Lambs', in this movie Jodi Foster reminds me of Scully, in more ways than one. They don't look much alike, except for hair and eye color. But in the way they carry themselves, around men in particular, they are very much alike.   
  
The ringing phone takes me away from the movie, I don't bother pausing it because I know what's happening, and what's going to happen, so I just pick it up. "Yeah, Mulder." I say haphazardly into the phone.   
  
"Mulder, its me. Im on my way over."  
  
"Scully? What are you doing out of work? Its only…" I glance quickly at the TV clock, "1:21."  
  
"I've got today and until Thursday off. I'll give the specifics when I arrive, im only about 5 minutes away at the moment. See you then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here."  
  
As promised 5 minutes later there's a soft knock at my door. I've long since shut off the movie and was waiting at the door for her so I open it immediately. She's just a bit shocked at how quickly I opened the door, the look on her face says so. "So Scully, care to tell me why you got vacation time?"  
  
"Its not a vacation Mulder, it doesn't count as time off. We got some interesting information today though. Dogett and I were called to Kersh's office, it looks like Dogett will be staying on the files with us. And Special Agent Monica Reyes will be joining."  
  
"Have you met her?"  
  
"Yes, earlier today. She seems very nice but I can't be entirely sure. Dogett seems to trust her though, he knew her in New York. Im not exactly sure how much trust I can place in Dogett but for the past 3 months he's proven to be a good agent. So I trust his judgment. Care to find out how they're going to fit all four of us into that already cluttered office?"  
  
"Yea, shoot."  
  
"Well, they're moving the janitors closet and knocking out the wall, hints the 2 days off work. The janitors closet is pretty big from what Kersh said. And guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're giving me a desk. Actually were getting 3 new desks."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So, when does this Reyes start?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"I still have to wait though." It was more of a statement than a question, I already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, you still have to wait. But look at the bright side, for the rest of today and until Thursday morning you got me. I'd say that's a good trade, don't you?"  
  
"Very good trade indeed. What do you suppose we do for these next 2 and a half days."  
  
She lifts her eyebrow, "I've got a few things in mind."  
  
"Oh, do tell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day  
  
Scully's POV  
  
I awaken to Mulder's hands running through my hair, I look up at him with a smile and he returns the favor. "Morning, sleeping beauty. I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
I stifle a yawn before answering, "What time is it?"  
  
He looks over at the alarm clock, "Just a bit after 10. But then again I did keep you up way past your bedtime."  
  
"Im not complaining." I get a thought, "Hey, how about we go out today. See a movie or something. It'd be fun to do something normal for a change, don't you think?"  
  
"Normal? Yeah, that'd be fun…what movie do you want to see?"  
  
I raise my eyebrow just a bit, "Signs is out. Im sure you'd like to see that?"  
  
"Ok, then it's a date."  
  
"Good. Get up, its time for a shower."  
  
"Together? Or separate?"  
  
A small smile creases my lips, "Together sounds good to me."  
  
"My day just got better."  
  
I just laugh and crawl out of the bed into the cold air of the apartment. "God Mulder, its freezing in here. Don't you ever use the heater?"  
  
"With you here why should I need too?" He jokes getting out of the bed himself.   
  
After the shower I dress in one of the outfits I've left at Mulder's. It's a maternity outfit, mom picked it out. A bright blue top and light kaki pants. Its really cute I must admit, most of the time mom doesn't do well when it comes to shopping. Always a first time for everything though.  
  
I've called the movie theater, there's a showing for 'Signs' at 1:30. So after lunch were going to head to the cinema. Its just after 11 now.   
  
"Scully, you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah, where we going for lunch?"  
  
"I was thinking Italian. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Sounds great. Lets get going then."  
  
As we head out the door his hand finds its rightful spot on the small of my back. Im looking forward to the next two days. 


	11. chapter 11

Thursday morning:  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
"Scully…Scully wake up." Mulder whispers into my ear. Im already awake--have been for over 10 minutes--but I like this Mulder waking me up thing. It's sweet.   
  
"Scully, you gotta go to work."  
  
I grunt in response and turn around in bed so that im facing him, "Who says so?"  
  
"The people who pay you."  
  
"Ugh…alright…alright. Im up…im up." I surrender knowing that if I don't get up he'll probably resort to tickling me awake. I climb out of my bed and start a shower. The warm water wakes me up instantly and when I step out of the shower the cold air stings my legs. I run into my room and quickly change into a pant suit, not in the mood to wear a skirt.   
  
Mulder looks up from the bed and smiles at me. "Have a good day."  
  
"Just wait until you have to wake up early again. See how much you joke. Good day my ass."   
  
He laughs at me, "Bye Scully."  
  
"Bye Mulder, I'll see you after work." I say as I walk out the door of my bedroom and then out the front door. Im looking forward to seeing my new desk.  
  
Morning traffic. Ugh. Now im 15 minutes late for work, hopefully nobody notices. This elevator needs to hurry up and make it to the bottom though. But with all the people here I doubt that'll happen. I can hear a few of the female agents behind me whispering. God, don't they have lives? After turning around and giving them an evil glare they stop their gossiping.   
  
Good, its about time they grew up anyway.  
  
Ok, one more stop. Its those annoying female agents who were whispering to each other. Their stop is floor 2 and when they get off, they start chattering once again. Im tempted to run after them, but im not exactly sure what I would do if I actually did. Anyway im late.  
  
So I watch the numbers above the elevator go down in anticipation. Im a bit curious about how the office is going to actually look. Finally the elevator comes to its finial stop in the cold basement. I sigh as the doors open and walk briskly to the office.   
  
When I get into the office it's a real shocker. They did a really good job for only two days. There's not much change to the office before, its just a bit bigger and there is a dark cherry wood desk in an open space. But there is a wall that connects to another room. I knock at the door and its swings open to a whole other office.   
  
"Scully. Hey. Your late." Dogett says walking back to his lightwood desk, I look around the office to see another light colored desk much like Dogetts and Reyes is sitting at it looking at something.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Traffic was a bitch. Im here though. This…looks amazing. I can't believe how much they did in such a small amount of time."  
  
Reyes laughs, "Yeah. The only thing is it smells highly of antiseptics."   
  
After talking to them for a few more minutes I walked back into mine and Mulder's office and sit down at my new desk. I let out a barely audible squeal as I ran my hands over the smooth wood. MY desk, it's wonderful.   
  
Now I need to get things to put in it, or on it rather. I've got pictures I'd love to put up, of Missy and I, Bill and Charlie, me and dad. I'll need a calendar, lamp, and other necessary things. I could call Mulder, get him to go out a get me these things. Staples isn't to far away, and Office Max is right by it.   
  
Ok that's what I'll do. Call Mulder. I should do that while Dogett and Reyes are in their office with the door closed. Can't give them any ideas now can I?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
Scully just called, wants me to go to Office Max. What am I now? Her lackey? Oh well, I've got nothing better to do. It'll take up some time. She said the office looks really good, and the good news is there is a wall separating the two offices. I wasn't really expecting that, but hey, it works.  
  
First stop, Office Max. I find everything I need there so I really have no need to go to Staples. Second stop, lunch. No McDonalds, Burger King is right down the road, a chicken sandwich sounds good right about now.   
  
After eating I have nothing else to do. So I guess I'll just go over to Scully's and wait for her to get back from work. I could make her something for dinner, which is something she doesn't know I do. After searching through her kitchen I finally find what I need to make Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken. After glancing at the clock and seeing that its just a bit after 2 I decide that I'll just go ahead and make it now and then when its around the time for her to come home I'll heat it in the oven.   
  
Around 3 im finished with the Alfredo, it smells wonderful. I call Scully to make sure she's coming home after work and I think she knows im planning something. I would go out and get wine but with Scully's condition that's not happening. So I guess I could get sparkling grape juice. Not as good as wine, but it'll do.   
  
I look through Scully's movies and pick out something to watch, and flip on the TV until Scully gets home. I settle on watching Law & Order and at 5 o'clock I take out the Alfredo and put it in the oven to warm up. 10 minutes later the Alfredo is out and 10 minutes after that I hear the jingle of Scully's keys in the hallway.   
  
I turn off the lights and open the door, she smiles at me bewildered and looks around her apartment, her eyes falling on the table I have set in the middle of the room, three candles lighting up the apartment. She squeals happily and hugs me tightly.   
  
"Mulder, what did you do?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I love it. And it smells wonderful in here what did you make? I didn't even know that you cooked."  
  
"Well, its true what they say, you learn something new everyday. I made Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, and got some sparkling grape juice, would've gotten wine but that's not going to happen with your condition. Come in, take off you coat."  
  
She obeys and hangs her coat on her coat rack and I pull her chair out for her and she sits in it. I push the chair in and walk to the other side of the table. I sit in the chair and we continue on through dinner, laughing and talking. After we finish Scully looks at me with a smile on her face.  
  
"What no dessert?"  
  
"Um…no. Im not a good desert person, dinner is really as good as it gets."  
  
"That's ok. I make a mean hot fudge sunday and it only takes a few minutes to make them. I'll be right back." She disappears into the kitchen and emerges 5 minutes later with two plates in her hand, she sets on in front of me and then reseats herself. "I hope you like lots of chocolate."  
  
"You read my mind." I say taking a bite of the hot fudge sunday. "Scully this is really good. You should make dessert more often."  
  
"As long as you make dinner."  
  
"So how was work?"  
  
"It was good, it was like Dogett and Reyes weren't even there. They made an entrance to their office through the hallway and through ours. So the only time they had to come into our office was when they asked questions or needed a file or whatever. So, we can do basically anything we want in our new office." She says her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do the doors lock?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, Mulder likes." I joke. "Come on Scully, I picked out a movie."  
  
"Which movie?"  
  
"Scream. What's your favorite scary movie Scully?"  
  
"Exorcist. You?"  
  
"Alien."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"Well, The Exorcist being your favorite scary movie doesn't shock me. I kind of predicted as much."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
We sit on the couch and I turn on the movie, halfway through the movie--about the time the principle is hung in the football field--I hear Scully mumble something in her sleep. I look over at her with a smile and turn off the TV, sending the room into darkness. I pull Scully closer to me and lie down on the couch. She sighs in her sleep and buries her head into my chest. I close my eyes and within seconds im asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Im not sure exactly when, it had to be after 1. I was about to get up but when I saw Mulder sleeping so soundly I couldn't take the chance of waking him. I shifted positions so that I was laying with his arms around me. He muttered something in his sleep and tightened his grip around my body. I closed my eyes and after a few moments of just being content to lie in his arms I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up in the morning without Mulder's arms around me. I heard noises in the kitchen and got up off the couch. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just a little bit after 7. "Oh shit." I said out loud to myself.   
  
Mulder poked his head out the kitchen, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I woke up late. Why'd you let me sleep?"  
  
"You looked so peaceful, I just couldn't bring myself to waking you. You still have time to get ready, I was just about to get you up. Im making you and the babies something to eat. Hurry up and shower, it'll be done in a few minutes."  
  
I did what he said and showered as quickly as I could, and dressed even quicker. Pants today, im not in the mood to wear pantyhose. I swear whoever came up with those had to be the biggest asshole in the whole world.  
  
As I enter the living room im greeted by the smell of bacon. Ym, bacon, smells good. God im so hungry. Mulder smiles at me when I enter the kitchen and hands me a plate and glass of orange juice. "Here you go."  
  
"You should stay over more often." I joke taking the plate. "Mulder this smells wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you cooked years ago?"  
  
"Never seemed relevant. And then you never asked."  
  
"Humph." I snort taking a bite of the eggs. I eat quickly and throw the dish into the sink. After giving Mulder a kiss goodbye im out the door and on my way to work. I hope im not late again. Two days in a row isn't good.  
  
To my good fortune im not late, but just barley. When I get into the office Dogett is sitting at Mulder's desk looking at a file.   
  
"Dogett? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well, your sitting at Mulder's desk, when you have a brand new one just through that door."  
  
"Oh, yea. That. I had a bit of an argument with Monica. I hope you don't mind terribly."  
  
"What happened?" Im a bit intrigued, they're having arguments? What are they an item?  
  
"Don't ask me, im clueless."   
  
I shake my head and place my stuff down on my desk, "Do you want me to talk to Reyes about it? You know women to women? It might help a bit."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Great, what am I now, a couples therapist? I knock at the door connecting the two offices and after a second or so Reyes calls out to me.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Agent Scully, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Doors open."  
  
I open the door slowly to reveal her sitting at her desk enthralled with a file. She looks over the rim of the folder at me, "Is there something I can help you with Scully?"  
  
"Just a bit curious as to why Dogett's sitting at Mulder's desk. He said that you two had a fight. Care to elaborate for me? Cause I would love to have quiet for a while, and with Dogett in there I doubt that will be happening much."  
  
She laughs at this, "You could stay in here with me, I tend to not make much noise. You know us girls gotta stick together."  
  
"As much as that appeals to me, I still don't want you two to be mad at each other. Dogett and I have grown to be friends, and I can see that you'll probably be a friend as well. I hate to see people fighting, God knows Mulder and I fight enough. If there's anything I can do--"  
  
"There really isn't. It's just a minor disagreement that he's blowing way out of proportion. I doubt it will even last two hours. You'll have your office back in no time. Until then you can camp out in here."  
  
So I did, and Reyes and I ended up spending the whole first half of the day talking, then we went out to lunch, where we talked some more. I still didn't know if I could trust her to tell her about Mulder and I so I kept that part of my life out, but other than that I told her almost everything. And she the same. I asked her if her and Dogett were together and she laughed.   
  
"For heavens sake no. Were just friends. At least I think were just friends. I met him on a case in New York. About his son, Luke. It was horrible."  
  
"I've heard about his son, I don't know that much about it though. Never wanted to press the issue, I understand losing a child is a hard thing. I know where comes from, I didn't want to be the reason he was unhappy."  
  
"You lost a child?"  
  
"Yes, a few years back. A little girl, Emily. Didn't have her long though, but it still felt like a thousand knives piercing my heart. Misery in its worst, and let me tell you I've had lots of misery in my life. Losing Emily had to be the worst."  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's nobody's fault. It couldn't have been prevented. Im just glad I had the time I had. And now I've got two more coming. You think you'll have children one day Reyes?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. That all depends on finding the right man."  
  
"What if you've already found him, but your too stubborn to see it?" I say with just a bit of hint.   
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
I could only blush in response. I hope she can't read into my actions to much as to know what's going on between Mulder and I.  
  
"Scully, can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You and Mulder, is there anything more than just partnership between you two? Has there ever been? Or if not, do you think there ever will be?"  
  
What to say? What to say? "I guess it's a matter of fate, what's meant to happen will happen. Who am I to stop what's written in the stars?"  
  
"Good dodge."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
We laughed and Dogett stuck his head in the door, "Am I disturbing something? Can I borrow Monica for a second?"  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
Reyes looked at me and mouthed 'I told you so.'  
  
10 minutes later I was sitting at my desk, alone again. I could hear Dogett and Reyes laughing in their office and missed Mulder. I glanced at my clock relived to see it was already after 3. I was eagerly looking forward to Monday, when Mulder would once again start work. Then instead of hearing Dogett and Reyes laughing in their office I would hear Mulder and I in ours. It was lonely in the dark basement for me, but not for much longer.  
  
a/n: yeah, next chapter. It took a while, I know. But computer problems plague my computer and it wouldn't even start for the lighter part of 3 days. Its all fixed now though and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, keep reviewing please, I live for reviews. Im still not sure how long this story is going to turn out, im not even sure what im going to write my next chapter about. Writers-block seems to be taking over slowly. Damn-it. 


	12. chapter 12

Mulder's POV:  
  
Thursday and Friday qualify for the longest days of my life. Scully was at work and I was still stuck at home. Alone. I did finally give up on Friday, and went and saw the gunmen, but their constant questions about Scully and the twins only made things worse for me. I might need Prozac after this. Saturday was better; Scully and I spent the day with her brother and his family. Charlie doesn't seem to resent me. He's just content his sister if finally happy, Bill on the other hand--I hear--if furious about our admitting our feelings to each other.  
  
Good. Let him be pissed I really don't give a damn.  
  
After spending the day with Charlie we went back to Scullys place where we talked about work for a little bit then ordered pizza and watched 'The Shinning'. Scully fell asleep around the 'all work and no play make Jack a dull boy' part. So I switched off the TV and laid there in the dark, with her in my arms until I got tired and fell asleep as well.  
  
When I woke up she was no longer in my arms.  
  
I groggily sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stifled a yawn while I stretched out my arms. While I was cracking my neck Scully came out of the bathroom, dressed but with a towel still wrapped around her hair.   
  
"Well good morning sleepy head. I see you finally decided to wake up."  
  
"Yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"A bit after 9. Now go get dressed. Im meeting with an old friend from college around noontime and I want to show you off and make her jealous."  
  
"Sounds like fun." I said standing up off the couch, "but I can think of some things I would rather do, and for them we don't even have to leave the apartment." I raised my eyebrows like I learned from Scully many years ago.   
  
"No Mulder," she scolded, "I promised Brittany I would meet with her. She's only in town a few more days. Her kids are on vacation from school. They're leaving soon and I haven't seen her in years. Now go get dressed. I've got things to do before we go and see her.   
  
"Like?"  
  
"I need bigger maternity clothes. I was only planning on one kid, and now it looks like im going to get fatter sooner than expected."  
  
I nodded my head then went to take a shower. We left the apartment around 10 and after shopping we went to the outdoor café that Scully was meeting her friend. It was a cute little place, called 'Adeline's'.   
  
This woman--Brittany--and her husband must have been busy because this chicks got 5 kids. They were surprisingly well behaved too. Lets see if I remember this, Seth--the oldest--is 10. Rebecca is 8, Brianna is 7 and the twins Nathan and Samantha are 4. That's a handful of kids. Im thinking that these two--and maybe one more (if it's at all possible)--are it for me.  
  
Scully's got the youngest of Brittany's twins--Nathan Jr.-- on her lap and Brittany is interrogating her about her own twins.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"A little over 4 months."  
  
"What are the sexes?"  
  
"One boy and one girl."  
  
"What are you going to name this?"  
  
"What is this 20 questions? Im naming them William Fox and Samantha Emily."  
  
"Your naming one of yours Samantha too? I always knew what I'd name mine. Since I was 17 I think. I told you about it once, didn't I? When me and Nathan got engaged? It was during med school. Im surprised, however, it's taken you so long to have children. I always thought you'd get snatched up quickly."  
  
She looked over at me and smiled, taking my hand into hers, "I did. Sort of. I just didn't realize it at the time. You know, stubborn me. But it all worked out for the better."  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Brittany squealed. "Excuse me, but im a hopeless romantic, it's a curse I've learned to live with." She looked past us and squinted, "I think somebody's calling you, Mulder."  
  
I turned around in my seat and looked behind me to see Agent Dogett waving his hands towards our table. I gave Scully a worried look before getting up from the table to walk over to him. "Agent Dogett, is there something that I can help you with?"  
  
He smiled at me, "we won't tell if you won't."  
  
"We? I don't quite understand. Care to elaborate?"  
  
He turned to look behind him, I looked as well. Not entirely too surprised by what I saw, he looked back at me. "It's not like its not obvious Mulder. You and Scully are together. Now im fine with that, but Kersh wouldn't be. And I don't plan on telling him. Im just letting you know that Monica and I are in the same boat as you. We don't plan on telling if you don't."  
  
I nodded my head. "We won't tell Dogett. You can count on us to keep your secret safe."  
  
"Vise versa."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
He nodded, "go, see you on Monday."  
  
I walked back to the table and relayed the conversation--in a whisper--back to Scully. She smiled and turned around to see for herself. Then she looked back at me, "I knew it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday Morning   
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I woke up--not to the sound of obnoxious beeping--but to Mulder's soothing voice calling my name. I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my unruly hair. "Time to get up already?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Im going to head home and get ready there. We cant arrive at work in the same car now can we? Might make the boss-man wonder."  
  
"Your right. I'll see you at work." I said stepping out of my warm bed and onto the cold, hardwood, floor. I kissed him deeply and hugged him tightly.  
  
"What's this for?" He said into the embrace.  
  
"Just making up for the hours we'll miss during work. Getting my fill until 5."  
  
"That's what lunch breaks for."  
  
"We can't take the risk of somebody seeing us, you know that. So unless during work were alone without the possibility of somebody barging in on us, then now will have to do."  
  
"If I'd know that then I'd have waken you up earlier." He said before kissing me again. "I'll see you later."  
  
I nodded and he left. When I heard the click of the front door I quickly showered and got dressed. After grabbing something to eat I quickly hurried out the door and started my journey to work.   
  
Upon arriving I could see Reyes pulling into the garage as well. We smiled slyly at each other but said nothing. We rode the elevator together, and when everybody else had gone she turned to me. "So, anything interesting happen this weekend?"  
  
"Met with an old friend. Saw some new ones on a date. You?"  
  
"Took some good advice and ran with it."  
  
I smiled warmly at her and the doors to the elevator opened. We both stepped out and made our way to our offices. "You know," I started, "the doors to the offices lock."  
  
She laughed at me as she twisted the knob to her and Dogetts office, "I'll keep that in mind. For a rainy day maybe."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Then she disappeared into the office and I went to mine and Mulder's. "Morning Mulder." I said upon entry. "How'd your weekend go?" I wrote on a piece of paper, 'trust no one. Right?'  
  
He nodded, "It was great, and then some. How about you?"  
  
"Wonderful. I could use some more like it." I say at my desk and opened my laptop, "see anything new?"  
  
"Not yet, but I have hopes."  
  
I smiled at him, then went to working on my laptop I could hear him throwing pencils up at the ceiling and looked over the rim of my laptop to set a pencil drop on his head. So I laughed. He raised an eyebrow and got an I-have-an-evil-idea look. He got up out of his chair and started to slowly creep towards me.  
  
"Mulder…what are you doing?" I said in my sternest voice.  
  
He said nothing, just continued walking. When he reached my desk he stood there looking down at me in my chair. He grinned slyly at me and leaned in.  
  
Then he started to tickle.  
  
"Mulder. No…stop!" I said during fits of laughter and gasps for air, finally a brilliant thought entered my mind. "Mulder…no…the babies." I finally spit out and instantly the tickling stopped.  
  
He got the 'panic' look on his face, "Scully…im sorry--"  
  
"I got you big time." I laughed. "I even got a glimpse of your all exclusive 'panic' look. That was way to easy."  
  
He smiled that sexy sly smile and went to both the doors, and locked them.   
  
"Mulder. What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh…" he dragged out the word as he once more slowly walked towards me. I took the moment to look his body over. God this man is sexy. He doesn't even know the half of what he does to me but just…walking. He stopped in front of my chair again, took my arms, and pulled me out of it.  
  
Then his lips caught mine, I moaned softly into the kiss and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let he kiss deepen. A knock at the connecting door tore us away form the embrace and I instantly missed his soft lips. So, I sat back in my chair, flushed and breathless and Mulder opened the door. Monica--who was on the other side--smiled when she saw my face. "John and I are going for lunch, you guys want to join us?"  
  
Mulder looked back at me and I nodded approval. I got up from my desk and we walked out the office door. Mulder's hand in it's rightful place on the small of my back.   
  
God im so happy to have him back at work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
For lunch we go to that safe café that we'd gone to yesterday. 'Adeline's' is a soup and sandwich sort of place. Very romantic. Dogett sits close to Reyes and I sit close to Scully. Both Scully and Reyes get a the grilled chicken salad and I get a sandwich packed with everything, turkey, ham, mayonnaise, cheese, lettuce, mustard, all the trimmings. Dogett gets the same minus the mustard.  
  
"So," Reyes starts. "When did all of this happen?" She gestures to us sitting with barley an inch between us.   
  
"A few days after he got back." Scully relies smiling. "After watching a basketball game."  
  
"Which game?" John asks.  
  
"Clemson vs. USC." I reply remembering like it was yesterday. Not that I could ever forget. It's way to important to forget.  
  
"My team won." Scully beams. "He got mad because I was throwing it in his face, he pinned me down on the couch. And well…the rest is our business. What about you guys? Why the sudden epiphany?"  
  
"Well, really, it was the talk you and I had Thursday. When John came in to say that he was sorry I told him that he could make it up by taking me out. He looked a bit shocked at first but the agreed. The rest is our business." She laughs mocking Scully, "Its going to be hard as hell to keep this from Kersh."  
  
Scully looks over at me, "well, we'll just have to behave during work. Won't we Mulder?"  
  
I pout a bit, "yes, Scully. Behaving from now on." I salute her and she smacks my arm playfully.  
  
"It's just good to have somebody else besides my family know about us. We contemplated telling Skinner but I figure he already has an idea. The way he smiled when he took me to get Mulder. He defiantly knew then and nothing had even happened yet. Maybe he's psychic." Scully says laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should investigate it." I add, "It'd be an interesting x-file, don't you think? The all-knowing boss."  
  
Reyes laughs and looks at her watch, "Oh. We need to get going. Lunch is almost over."  
  
We get up from the table and go off to our separate cars. I see Reyes and Dogett share a kiss before they get into Dogetts SUV and I kiss Scully before getting into my Toyota. I smile when I pull away and before she walks around to her side of the car she smacks me on the ass.  
  
"What did I say about behaving?"  
  
"If that's my punishment I think I might misbehave more often." I grinned putting the key into the ignition. "I've been a bad, bad boy."  
  
She laughs at me and shakes her head. "You are so lucky I love you."  
  
"You don't have to say it twice Scully. I know how lucky I am to have you. Somebody up there must really like me. Or it was a major fluke on their part."  
  
"I don't think He makes mistakes Mulder. Fate doesn't work out that way."  
  
"That's what this is isn't it? Fate. Wow, it takes a bit to wrap that idea around your head. Most people don't really believe in fate, I happen to like the idea. I like thinking it's written in the stars that we're meant to be together. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes. And I thank God everyday for sending you to me. It's his biggest blessing on my part."  
  
"Scully. When's the last time you went to church?"  
  
"Oh God, in forever. But going to church really doesn't change much. I mean it shows how devoted you are, sure, but not going doesn't change your faith. Other things do. I've seen some things to could convince me that God doesn't exist but I don't want to believe that. I want to believe that he's real, and that those we've lost will one day be reunited with us."  
  
We pull into the Hoover building and I once again eye Dogett's car. "You know what Scully I think im going to get an SUV. Or a Suburban. You know a manly car, something unlike this damn red Toyota. I'd much rather have a nice, big, truck. What do you think? I'm sure the little ones would love it."  
  
"That's your decision not mine. I think a Suburban would be good. Blue maybe. I always loved blue cars. Ahab had a dark blue truck, said the color reminded him of the ocean. He would let me drive it when I turned 14. It was the car I learned to drive on, I loved that old Ford. They don't make them like they use to."  
  
"Your right, now they come equip with CD players and DVD's. I'd say I like the newer models better wouldn't you?"  
  
"Nothing can replace the way I felt driving my daddy's truck. It's like that country song, by Alan Jackson I think. It's called 'drive'. Memories last longer than a CD player."  
  
"Your right." I said getting out of the car, "we could find an old Ford if you'd like."  
  
"No, you get you your manly suburban. I'm content with just remembering."  
  
The rest of the day went by in similar fashion. I did manage to get another make-out session with Scully, but nonetheless it only lasted around a minute before she pulled back and scolded me for not heading her warning. She also said that if I acted out again I'd be sleeping alone tonight. That got me behaving.  
  
We left at exactly 5, both taking out own vehicles. We went to her home seeing as mine is basically uninhabitable. Lord only knows what my fridge holds, its got to be worse than anything we've ever investigated by the amount of time I was away.  
  
We were sitting on the couch when an idea came to mind, "hey Scully how about I move into here."  
  
"In my apartment? I don't think our supervisors would approve of that."  
  
I shook my head in laughter, "not 'here' per se. More like Georgetown or your apartment building. Hey I think the room across the halls empty. It's about time I moved away, my apartments getting so bad that pretty soon the CDC will be investigating it."  
  
"I'd like that Mulder."  
  
"The CDC investigating my apartment?"  
  
"No silly. You across the hall. I'd enjoy that very much. You should see about that soon." She scooted into my arms and closed her eyes, exhaling profoundly. I lay one hand on her stomach and gently rub it then run my free hand through her bright auburn hair.  
  
"I love you so much." She whispers leaning into me.  
  
"I love you too." I say wrapping my arms around her, "for always and a day."  
  
"We wasted so much time being stubborn." She sighs.  
  
"Don't think like that. Because we waited for over 7 years were closer than any couple could ever hope to be. I know things about you that many people don't."  
  
"Oh yea. What exactly are those things?"  
  
"Your eyes change color when your mad. When a man threatens you--or even just gives you the wrong impression--you clench your jaw and stand as tall as you can, if you wanted to you could beat the crap out of the toughest man. Your not as you portray yourself--you master at building walls--you are in now way the 'Ice Queen', your compassionate, loving, honest, and keep me in check. You shiver when I touch you, your great in bed--"  
  
"Mulder." She warns.  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned her body so it was facing me. "Thank you Mulder. You don't know how much all of that means to me. I had no idea you could tell that when you touched me I'd shiver. You never said anything to me about it."  
  
"That's because I shiver too."  
  
Before I know it her lips are on mine begging for entrance. I allow it and our kiss deepens. We reposition ourselves to where she's lying on the couch and im on top of her. She immediately goes to remove my shirt but before she can finish the phone rings. She shifts under me exasperated and grabs the telephone cord pulling it out of the phone jack just as big brother Bill's voice says, "Dana pick--"  
  
"Now." She says, "where were we?"  
  
I pick her up off the couch and she squeals happily. I carry here into her bedroom and set her down on the bed positioning myself as we had been before the rude interruption from Bill. "Right about here."  
  
Needless to say, the alarm clock wasn't set that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I wake up the next morning--not to the endless beeping of my alarm clock or the soothing sound of Mulder's voice--but to the joys of pregnancy.  
  
It's only after im done spilling my guts into the toilet that I notice its already bright outside. What time is it? I rush to the bedroom and look at the clock, oh shit. It's already 10:13am. Im late, 'we' are late. Why did nobody call?  
  
Then I remember, I tore the damn cord out of the wall. Shit. Damn you Dana. I rush to where Mulder's still naked body is lying asleep. I gaze at him a moment before remembering exactly whats wrong. Then I shake him awake.   
  
He looks at me confused, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It's almost 10:15. We overslept."  
  
He leaps out of the bed almost knocking me over. "Oh, God. Sorry Scully." He thinks a moment, "I've got an idea. You call in sick, and I'll just go in late. But you should wait until I call you from the office to call in sick, say, say its your morning sickness. Hopefully Kersh isn't too much of an ass." He kisses me and then runs off to change.  
  
10 minutes later he kisses me again before running out the door. The look on his face makes me laugh harder than I can remember. I crawl back into bed and instantly back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: whew, that was a long chapter. And it took long enough to get it out too. Im not sure how many more chapter's I'll have. At least two, maybe 3, who knows maybe even more like 7. It all depends on what crazy ass ideas pop into my mind. Please, please, please review! 


	13. chapter 13

Mulder's POV:  
  
Two days later  
  
"Mulder…" Scully calls from her desk.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stop with the pencils will you? You wanted to come back to work, so work…that is what they pay you for." She says with her eyebrows raised and lips pressed together.   
  
"Ugh…alright Scully…but what am I supposed to do? We have no cases, I haven't been on a case in forever, so no need to write a field report. What can I do?"  
  
"Well, maybe you could make it so you can actually find the files your looking for…that might be helpful."  
  
"Just because you can't find them doesn't mean I can't."   
  
She rolls her eyes and goes back to her writing.   
  
"What are you doing Scully?"  
  
"What you should be, working."  
  
"I know that…but what are you working on?"  
  
"Well--  
  
The ringing of the telephone cut her off, after the second ring I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Agent Mulder, AD Kersh would like to you and Agent Scully to meet with him." Anna--Kersh's assistant- says.  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Ok. Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye Agent Mulder." She says before hanging up.   
  
Scully looks up from her work, "Who was that?"  
  
"Anna."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Seriously Mulder."  
  
"Kersh wants to meet us, now. Sounds fun doesn't it?"  
  
She sighs and stands up from her desk, "yes, it's going to be the highlight of my day. Lets go then." She walks out the door, and follow behind her. While we're on our way to the elevator Dogett and Reyes walk out of the office. The look at us surprised and we look at the same way.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Scully asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Kersh's office, you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Hmm…wonder what he wants with all four of us."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's probably not good." Dogett sighs. "Well we'd better go then, don't want to make the boss-man upset, that would just be tragic. Don't ya think?"  
  
So we all four walk to the elevator, my hand resting on the small of Scully's back, I smile at the familiar feeling chills running down her spine, and mine. I hadn't been lying when I told Scully what I told her the other night. She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles as well, the same thing running through her mind as mine. Reyes and Dogett look at our secret exchange confused, but shrug it off, seeing as there is somebody else in the elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors open again we all file out, apprehensive about why Kersh wants to see all of us. When we get into the office Anna looks up from her computer and tells us that Kersh is waiting in his office. We walk into the office and take our seats.  
  
"Agents," Kersh starts, "im sure your wondering why I called all four of you in here. We have an interesting case that we think you should look at. Only this case might require more than two agents."  
  
"What is this case about sir?" Scully asks, getting right down to business.  
  
"4 couples from a town in Tampa Bay, Florida, have gone missing in the last month. No indication of fowl play, normal families, people who wouldn't just up and leave. Furthermore, nothing was taken from the house, no clothes, nothing."  
  
"Why is this an x-file sir?" Reyes questions.  
  
"Well, its unsolved, but also the fact all of these couples were married on the exact day, same year."  
  
"What day is that sir?"  
  
"October 31st."  
  
"Halloween? Didn't think people actually got married on that day of the year. So, sir, what do you want us to do about it?"  
  
"Go undercover."  
  
Oh boy, not again. "Undercover sir?"  
  
"Yes, as two new couples in the town. It's not a very big town, only about 900 people."  
  
"Won't they find that a bit suspicious? Two new families in the town."  
  
"Well, you'll be moving in a few days apart. Agent Scully, you and Agent Mulder will be one and Agent Reyes and Dogett will be the other. The houses are right across the street from each other, we have your names and jobs picked out already. There's a local field office in Tampa, only about a 15 minute commute from where your cover houses will be." He hands Scully a folder and then Reyes one as well, "Agent Mulder, Scully, you will be moving in first. Then Agent Reyes and Dogett will be moving into their cover house in 4 days. The investigation will not start until agents Reyes and Dogett get there, am I clear Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Yes sir. Clear."   
  
"Your plane leaves at 4. You're dismissed."  
  
Without either of us saying a word we leave the office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
We all enter mine and Mulder's office after our meeting with Kersh. Our office because its bigger than Reyes and Dogetts. If they only knew what they did, they gave us some alone time without prying eyes. Although the case *might* get in the way a bit. When we enter the office I look at Mulder with a big toothy smile. "Well, they definitely won't have a reason to think you and I aren't married." I say glancing down at my bulging stomach.  
  
"Florida." Reyes smiles, "I love Florida. I haven't been in years."  
  
"So, what are our cover names Scully?"  
  
"Well, anything's got to be better than Rob and Laura Petri."  
  
"You never did make me my sandwich."  
  
I roll my eyes at him and open the folder, "looks like we are the Sanders. Brianna and Sean Sanders."  
  
"And you said nothing could be worse than Rob Petri."  
  
"I rather like Sean. It's not so bad, Rob however. Unoriginal, sounds too much like Bob."  
  
Reyes opens her file, "and we are Greg and Christina Benson. Christina…I like that." She looks at Dogett, "I think I'd rather be called Chris though, ok?"  
  
"Yea, sure. You think that we can get another name besides Greg for me though?"  
  
"Would you rather me call you Gregory?"  
  
"No, Greg will hafta do."   
  
"I still don't like Sean, but im not one to be talking about names."  
  
"You know, I always liked Fox. It's different, not to many people with that name, and I think it suits you." I smile.  
  
"Yea, cause im so foxy." He says wiggling his eyebrows causing me to laugh.   
  
I glance down at my watch, "oh shit, come on Mulder, its already after 2. We still have to pack. We might miss our flight." I grab my coat and lap top and walk to the doorway, when I get there I turn around and look at Dogett and Reyes, "see you two in 4 days."  
  
"Yeah." Dogett answers back.  
  
Reyes smiles warmly at me, "you two enjoy your four days of leisure until we get there ok?"  
  
"Don't worry. We will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
United Flight 776  
  
5:32pm  
  
Scully fell asleep on my shoulder 20 minutes ago and my arms starting to fall asleep. But I don't want to wake her up so I guess I'll just have to let it be. This movie's not helping much though, not very fond of 'The Terminator'. The tingling in my arm suddenly becomes to much to bear and I lightly move Scully's head so my arm is free. She stirs a bit but doesn't wake.   
  
About 15 minutes she jerks out of sleep.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Babies kicked just a bit hard. It surprised me is all. What time is it?"  
  
"5:50."  
  
"Ugh, our flight doesn't land until 8. What movie is on?"  
  
"Terminator."  
  
"Oh, fun." She says sarcastically. "Im going back to sleep." She lays her head on my chest and sighs. A few minutes later her slow breathing indicates that she's asleep.   
  
Not to long after that I was asleep myself.  
  
7:54  
  
"Scully…wake up Scully." I say lightly shaking her awake.  
  
She looks up at me with heavy eyes. "What?"  
  
"Planes landing. Got to get your seatbelt on."   
  
She puts on her seatbelt and the pilots voice once again fills the speakers telling us that we are about to start our descent and thank you for flying United. A few minutes later we were grabbing our carry on bags and making our way to get our luggage. As luck would have it, Scully's bags are missing.  
  
"Can I help you." The woman behind the desk says sounding annoyed, not looking up from her fingers, which she's filing.   
  
"No, I just thought I'd stop by because you look like a people person. My luggage is lost."  
  
"Then you'll need to fill out this report." She says, nonchalant, pushing a file towards us. "When we know anything we'll call you."  
  
"Call me? Oh, that's so very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to tear you away from your filing. It's just so important."  
  
The woman looks up at her, "look honey, I've had a long day--"  
  
"And you think I haven't? But if im not mistaken, you're suppose to look at somebody when talking with them, not down at your nails. And furthermore, do not call me *honey*."  
  
I lean towards her, "Scully. Just fill out the paper and lets go, ok?"  
  
She looks at me, her blue eyes blazing, "fine. Whatever." She grabs the pen and fills out the report, putting in our fake information. She pushes the paper back towards the lady and briskly walks away. I hurry after.  
  
I'll say it once and I'll say it again…it's the hormones.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I cannot believe they lost my luggage, and then that woman had the audacity to call me *honey*. Stupid bitch. Her nails weren't that good looking anyway. Damn hormones. They're making me a wreck. I fill out the paperwork to rent the car (which is a convertible, we are in Florida) and Mulder comes up behind me.  
  
"You ok Scully?"  
  
"Just a bit jetlagged. I'll be better after a good nights sleep."  
  
"It's only 8."  
  
"It'll take a while to get to the house, then some more time to shower, and get settled. Nonetheless I'll still be going to bed early."  
  
"Aw, Scully. I was looking forward to making that honeymoon video."   
  
"Mulder…not in the mood."  
  
"For what? Jokes or--"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, your no fun."  
  
"Im also pregnant, and very moody at the moment. Don't try me."  
  
"Sure Scully, whatever you say."  
  
"Im driving."  
  
"Ok." He says, I smile. He still doesn't know I rented the convertible, and a red one at that. Although it's already after 8, it's still like 70 something degrees outside. When we come upon the convertible Mulder eyes it. He gives me a funny look when I walk to the drivers side of it. "This is our car?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He walks towards me and I immediately know what he's planning on doing. I quickly take the first thing that pops into my mind and run with it. I drop the keys down my blouse, I lift my eyebrows in challenge.  
  
"You want me to go after them don't you Scully?"  
  
"You think you're up for the challenge?"  
  
He looks me up and down, then decides against going for them, knowing I'd kick his ass if he did, us being a couple or not. He sulks back to the other side of the car and waits for me to unlock the doors. I get it, unlock them, start the car, and press the button that sends the top down.   
  
Then we take of for our new house, 54 Impala St. in a small town called Bay front, just outside of Tampa. When we arrive I instantly know why its called bay front, right behind our house is the beach. I look up at the house, marveling.   
  
"Somehow, I don't think Kersh is the one who picked out this house." Mulder laughs.   
  
"It's so beautiful." I sigh grabbing my overnight bag. "I think im going to like this case Mulder. I think im going to like it a lot." I walk to the house and open the door. The inside of the house nearly took my breath away. It was already furnished, and the first thing that I noticed was the living room. It was sort of jungle style. Mulder came in behind me and looked around the house, just as surprised at the beauty of it.  
  
"Wow Scully, this place is--"  
  
"Wonderful. I know. Im going to check out the rest of the house, then take a shower."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
I got to bed a little later than planned.  
  
a/n: I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to give them a case that all four could go on, and undercover, im not sure what im going to exactly do with the case at this point. Im thinking that chapter 14 (the next after the next) might be Dogett/Reyes POV, cause I've never done their POV for a story before. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. And if not, I'll just throw that idea out. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, like I said before I love feedback. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. 


	14. chapter 14

Return to Me  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bay Front, Florida  
  
7:43am   
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
I woke up to an empty bed, which confused me because I am normally the first to wake up. Insomniac I am. I usually never even sleep…other than the occasional 30 minute naps that may occur 3 times during the night. It's a rare occasion I sleep all night, as I did tonight. I hear a slight movement downstairs and fling the covers from over me. After slipping on some clothing I make my way down the stairs. I find Scully in the kitchen over the stove.  
  
"What'cha cooking?"  
  
She turns at the sound of my voice, "oh…your awake. Bout time. Anywho, im cooking eggs. You want some?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"Ok, as long as they're not sunny-side-up. I never could stand those kind of eggs, they're the only kind my mother would ever make."  
  
"Poor baby, I'll have to take that into consideration." She smiled and went back to her cooking, "go take a shower. Because after we eat were going out back."  
  
"To the beach?"  
  
"Well, since it is our back yard…" she gave me a 'no duh' look, "that would be what 'going out back' means."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's early, what do you expect of me?"  
  
"Mulder, it's not that early. It's almost 8 o'clock."  
  
"Really? Hmm, guess I slept longer than I thought. When did you wake up?"  
  
"A bit after 7. I showered, changed, and came down here. I was surprised that you didn't wake up. I called Monica at work and told her about how beautiful this house is. She seemed a bit upset that we have so many days of leisure. But, I explained to her that in these houses leisure was already a given. So, don't just stand there. Shower. Now." She shooed at me to go up the stairs.   
  
"Fine, fine. Im going." I turned and stride up the stairs, which--with my long legs--didn't take much. 15 minutes later I was downstairs again, toweling my hair dry. I flung the towel on the back of a chair and Scully gave me a warning look.  
  
"No you don't. Not in this beautiful house, I won't allow you to mess this place up. Even if it's only for a week or so…im going to make sure this house is kept brilliant. Towel, upstairs, now."  
  
I sighed and took the towel upstairs. "Ok Scully, just don't bite my head off." I said as I walked. When I came bounding down the stairs into the kitchen Scully had a plate in her hand and she handed it to me. I took it happily and sat down. I tore into the food, "Scully, these are great."  
  
"Thank you. Tomorrow you make breakfast."  
  
"Hope you like cereal."  
  
"No. That's not going to work. You make something real…ooh…French toast sounds good. You know how to make French toast right?"  
  
"Yeah, I can make French toast."  
  
"Good."   
  
A knock at the door took us away from the tasks at hand and I went to answer it, and when I do there is a couple who look to be just a bit older than Scully and I standing on our porch holding some kind of cake…from what I can see its bunt cake. I don't know if Scully like's them things, but I sure as hell don't. "Can I do something for you?" I say as nicely as I can.  
  
"Hi. Im George Wade and this is my wife Nicole. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."  
  
I smiled as warmly as I could and Scully came up behind me, I can tell that she's about to call me Mulder but before any noise escapes her throat she notices our guest. She quickly remembers our cover names, "Sean? Who's at the door?"  
  
"Some neighbors Bri."  
  
She comes up behind me and snakes her arm around my waist, "hi…im Brianna…im not sure if my husband introduced himself yet."  
  
"Not yet, im Sean, Sean Sanders. Bri, this is George and Nicole Wade."  
  
Scully offers them her hand, "nice to meet you. Are you the next door neighbors?"  
  
"Oh, no. We live across the street and over one."  
  
"Oh, where are out manners?" Scully says suddenly, "come in."  
  
"We don't want to impose…"  
  
"No imposing here…come on in. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Oh, no. Never touched the stuff." The woman, Nicole, says with a smile.   
  
Scully leads them into the formal living room and they sit down on the dark jungle themed couch. "This room is beautiful." Nicole breaths, "how ever did you find all these beautiful things?"  
  
I think of something quick, "interior designer."  
  
She nods her head understandingly, "still. It's very beautiful. And you were lucky to find a shorefront home, we tried for a long time before finally giving up and settling for across the street. Tell me, how long have you been married?"  
  
"3 years this October." I said giving our cover story.  
  
"October 31st if you can believe it." Scully added, "we had to postpone a day…it was set for the first day we met, October 30th, at a mutual friends Halloween party. But it rained like mad that day and our wedding was outside."  
  
"Where did you two move from?"  
  
What is this 20 questions? I haven't seen an interrogation this thorough in all my years in the FBI.  
  
"Georgia, Atlanta actually. It became so crowded we couldn't stand it anymore. And Brianna had an aunt that lived in the area many years ago."  
  
Finally the man spoke up, I figured that he would ask something like 'how 'bout them cowboys?' or 'You going to watch the game tonight?' but he continued with the pointless questions, "so…what do you guys do for a living?"  
  
"Well, right now im on maternity leave." Scully said smiling down towards her stomach, "but, im a doctor."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Good, do these people have lives of their own, are is their only joy in it making everybody else's miserable?   
  
"Cardiologist."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting." Nicole says, although its obvious she doesn't actually think so, she's probably weary of blood. "What about you Sean?"  
  
"Psychologist."  
  
"Really. Where did you go to school?"  
  
Apparently she finds my career choice more intriguing than Scully's. "Oxford, over in England."  
  
"That had to have been fun."  
  
"Really, the most part of me going there was to get away from home. I had a reason not to come home for the holidays…it would cost way to much money."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you two," Scully inquired, "what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Well. Im a physical therapist and George is a lawyer."  
  
"Which kind?"  
  
"Defense."  
  
"A lawyer, that's got to always keep you on your toes."  
  
"Does it ever."  
  
The questions went on for around 15 minutes before Scully finally said we had to go shopping, due to the fact the airline lost her clothes. They said their goodbyes and left the house, when they were saftley gone I looked at Scully, "I hope to God that they don't want to be friends."  
  
"Oh, Mulder. Be nice."  
  
"It's Sean."  
  
"Whatever. Get your coat. I need clothes."  
  
"What happened to the beach?"  
  
"I can't very well go to the beach with no clothes."  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
Those…people…were…annoying. I know that I told Mulder to be nice, but I felt the same way he did. It only made me laugh though, when I realized they lived next to where Reyes and Dogett's cover house was located. I pointed it out to Mulder and he laughed as well. "They're in for a rude of awakening." I chuckled getting into the passengers seat.  
  
I only hope that they don't venture over again, I think I just put them on the top of my suspect list, with all the questions they asked who wouldn't think that they were suspicious. Nobody cares that much about their neighbors. Well, with the exception of the Arcadia case, but there was a lot of strange shit going on their in the first place. Still, people in these kinds of neighborhoods are so damn annoying.  
  
The mall looks relatively nice. It's not to big, but a two story nonetheless. The first place we go is the maternity store, I end up getting 4 outfits and a bathing suit. Then we go to various other stores and I end up getting 3 more outfits and nightgowns. After shopping we head back home where I change into the bathing suit and Mulder changes into his swimming trunks (after countless minutes of arguing about him wearing his red Speedo. Him for, me against). That piece of clothing is now for my eyes only.   
  
The beach was fairly empty. Since it's a private beach it's only occupants are the people who live in Bay Front. And since it's a week day most people are at work. Mulder and I splash in the water for around an hour before I went to where my towel laid and sun tanned. Mulder came after me about 15 minutes later and sat down on the towel next to mine.   
  
"Hey Scully."  
  
"It's Brianna or Bri in public, you know that."  
  
"It's not like anybody can hear us though."  
  
"Whatever, call me what you will then."  
  
"Ok, hey Scully."  
  
"Yes Mulder, what is it?"  
  
"When are you taking Maternity leave?"  
  
"I suppose when I reach 8 months, why?"  
  
"I was just thinking. You think that they'll let me work alone until you come back? Or you think they'll assign me another green agent?"  
  
"Let's hope they leave you be."  
  
"Yeah, let's hope."  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think im going to be a good mother?"  
  
"What kind of question is that Scully, of course you're going to be a good mother. Your going to be better than a good mother, you'll be the best mother ever. I saw you with Emily Scully, there's no doubt in my mind what kind of mother you'll be. It's me we should be worried about. Im not sure what kind of father I'll be."  
  
"Just don't do that Mr. Potato Head impersonation and you'll be fine Mulder." I chuckled softly, "no seriously Mulder. You're going to be a great father, I can already tell."  
  
"What was wrong with Mr. Potato Head?"   
  
"Everything was Mulder. Trust me on this one."  
  
We stayed at the beach until really late that night. I sat in between Mulder's legs and we watched the sun go down, I'd long since forgotten how beautiful the sun looks going down over the ocean. The oranges, yellows, and pinks all mixing together, it brought back memories of watching the sunset with Ahab. Then after the sun had far since set we stargazed for a while. Each of us pointing out the constellations we knew. A shooting star flew through the sky once and Mulder pointed it out to me.  
  
"Make a wish Scully."  
  
"Why, when I have everything I could ever want already."  
  
"Just humor me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I thought long and hard before making my wish, and I thought it a pretty damn good one.  
  
"What did you wish for Scully."  
  
"You know I can't tell you that. Wishes don't come true if you tell somebody else about them."  
  
He nodded and we continued watching the stars, we didn't go inside until it was pitch black outside and when I looked at the clock I was surprised to find it was already after 11. I showered to get all the sand off of me, changed into a nightgown and made my way downstairs. I found my way into the den and found Mulder watching Jay Leno. We sat together and watched him and then watched Conan O'Brian when he came on. After those two shows we filed upstairs and fell asleep.  
  
Those next three days went along in similar fashion, the Wades' came over once (they didn't stay long, Mulder and I made an excuse to get them to leave) and questioned us further, if we had siblings (I diverted that question away from Mulder, didn't want him telling our neighbors his sister had been abducted my aliens and have them think him crazy…Mulder argued after they left it could have been a means to an end with the friendship the Wades' felt was flourishing) and I told them about Charlie and Bill, I left out Missy because I didn't feel like explaining my sisters death. I don't even remember now all the questions they asked, but they were definitely number one on our suspect list.  
  
By the time the fourth day rolled around I was not looking forward to the many days of investigating ahead of us. We once again spent the whole day at the beach, and well into the night, then watched Jay Leno and Conan O'Brian. It had become a ritual with us that would no longer occur, due to the late nights of background checks and going over evidence.   
  
To say the least, I was not looking forward to the coming days.  
  
**********  
  
a/n: well, I got the next chapter out, yeah. And even better Chapter 15 is done as well…it's the Dogett/Reyes chapter, and if you're hesitant about reading it please don't be, there is a cliffhanger at the end that you'll need to know about. Hmmm, lets see what else? Oh, thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys are too kind. ;)…please keep up the reviewing. It'll probably be awhile before the next chapter after 15 is out because im going away for the weekend, but I'll make sure to work on it and post the next one when I get home. Well, on to the next chapter then. 


	15. chapter 15

Return to me 15  
  
*The Dogett/Reyes version*  
  
--Somewhere in Georgia--  
  
  
  
Dogett's POV:  
  
Well, this is wonderful. This is just flippin' wonderful. Due to weather complications--mainly rain, rain, and more rain-- our flight to Florida was canceled, so was every flight to anywhere down the east coast, until 8:30 tomorrow morning. Damn hurricane season.   
  
So, me being the brilliant person that I am, I suggested to Monica that we drive down to Florida. Seeing as in that situation we would arrive around 6 in the am hours. And to top it all off Monica fell asleep around 3 hours ago. I've long since threw out the idea of listening to the radio, because nothing good is ever on at 3:15 in the morning.  
  
Now im starting to understand just why those flights where all canceled. It's raining cats and dogs out here, and doesn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. Damn the rain, damn it to hell.  
  
Monica stirs in the passenger seat and stretches out her arms yawning. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, looks at the dashboard clock and sighs profoundly. "Hey John, you think you can find a gas station that's remotely *normal*?"  
  
"*Normal*? What do you mean by *normal*?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Something that doesn't look like it belongs in one of those slasher flicks. You know what im talking about, where the victims don't have the sense to run away when some crazed mass murderer is chasing after them."  
  
"Ah. I see, I'll look for something *normal* then."  
  
"Thanks. That's all I ask. Cause, as you know, bullets never kill those bastards."  
  
I smiled and she smiled back. How somebody could look so beautiful so early is beyond me. But somehow, even after sleeping in a car for hours, she still looks radiant.  
  
"John," she called, talking be back to reality, "eyes on the road." She smiles once again.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Road."  
  
10 minutes later I pulled into a--by Monica's definition--*normal* gas station. She got out of the car and ran through the still pouring rain towards the gas station. Then she came running out with what looked like a key in her hand and went around to the side of the gas station.  
  
When she had yet to return after 8 or so minutes I got out of the car to check on her, getting soaked in the process.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica's POV:  
  
I'd really been awake for over 10 minutes before I made it known to John, I hadn't had to go to the bathroom either. But I had to get out of that car. It was smothering. I've ever before told anybody this--not even John--but im a bit claustrophobic. Not completely mind you, but still enough to where I needed out of that damn rental car.  
  
"John, eyes on the road." I said after I had noticed him staring at me. I couldn't help but stile again when he became embarrassed. He just looked so darn cute.   
  
After we pulled into the shell station I ran inside only to find out the bathroom's are outside. I hate those types of bathrooms. I grabbed the key and ran--once again--through the rain. When I got into the bathroom I splashed some cold water onto my face. Although I really had no need to, I was already semi-soaked by then.  
  
When I walked out of the bathroom I had the sudden overwhelming urge to just stand out in the rain. Don't ask me why, I sure as hell couldn't explain it, but I followed the urge. I don't know how long I stood out there until John finally showed up, but I was soaked to the bone. Not one spot on me was still dry.  
  
"Monica? What on earth are you doing? It's nearly 3:30 in the morning, and if you haven't noticed yet pouring from the heavens." He said, just a bit perturbed.   
  
I sighed in response, "John. Have you ever just given into an urge before?"  
  
"Like this? No, I can't say that I have. Or would for that matter."  
  
"Don't you find that at all…boring?"  
  
"No, no I don't. I don't define boring by the fact that I have or have not stood in the pouring rain."  
  
"I didn't say *this* urge John. Just *a* urge. You've honestly never had an impulse that you acted on?"  
  
"Nothing so drastic no."  
  
"John, that is boring. What fun is life if you never do anything off the wall wild?"  
  
"Remind me again *why* we're standing in the pouring rain?"  
  
"I had an overwhelming impulse to." I said, then let what I said seep in, "you right. It is a bit unorthodox, unethical even. But do you honestly expect something rash from me?"  
  
"Your right, I should know by now that anything that comes out of your mouth is anything but."  
  
As I stood there smiling another impulse surged through my body. My warm smile turned devious. I snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He looked confused at first but as I pulled him closer still he understood. Our lips met in an earth-moving kiss.   
  
When he pulled away for air he smiled then spoke, "now that kind of urge is perfectly fine by me."  
  
"I thought it would be." I said before kissing him again. I only broke the kiss when I felt as if I would pass out due to lack of oxygen. "We should change."  
  
"Wha? Elaborate."  
  
"Our clothes. We should change our clothes. We're both soaked and correct me if im wrong but I don't think the rental car place would very much appreciate it if we turned the car in wet. Although I can't fathom why."  
  
"Yeah. Right. Clothes. I have some in the trunk that I can change into."  
  
"I'd hope so." I said as I walked towards the car.  
  
After changing I gave the man his key back and once again got settled for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Why do I have to drive?" John whined.  
  
"Well, isn't this ironic. A real turn in events. For once a man is complaining to a woman about driving to much. It's early John, im tired. You drive."  
  
"Women." He muttered under his breath before putting the key into the ignition and pulling out of the shell station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dogett's POV:  
  
I don't understand women, what drives them to be so…insane? Does Monica not realize that it was pouring outside? I mean, it's not as if I mind her little impulse to have a make-out session, but she could've done it somewhere other than in the middle of the pouring rain. But I guess to women that's romantic right? To me it's just something that gets me wet.   
  
Well, at least im awake now right? Monica fell asleep right after we got back into to car and im once again bored out of my ever loving mind. I tired the radio once more and caught the end of the program 'the rest of the story', I really paid no attention to it, but at least here was other noise beside the sound of the rain hitting the road.   
  
And to make things worse, I got a headache a few miles back. And not one of those small headaches that linger in your temples. Oh no, this is one of those headaches that make your whole head pound with pain. I took Alive a while ago, but so far its been to no avail. Damn medicine, why sell the shit if it doesn't even work?  
  
I pulled up into our cover home around 6:30 that morning, 53 Impala St., it was an amazing house, a two story Victorian, and then I looked across the street and Mulder and Scully's house. It was also a Victorian but it looked to be a bit bigger than ours, not that I cared. I gently shook Monica awake and told here that we were here. She looked up at our house in awe.  
  
"It's amazing." She breathed stepping out of the car, "either Kersh had an epiphany or he's planning something in DC as we speak. Either way I really don't give a damn…this house is. Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Now, let's get inside. Im exhausted."  
  
We each grabbed our over night bags and ran through the now lightly drizzling rain to the house. Once inside I dropped my bag and took off my coat.  
  
"I'll take the master bedroom, that is, if you don't want it. In that case I'll sleep in one of the guestrooms…I don't mind." She stated walking up the stairs.  
  
"No, it's ok Mon, you take the master. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Uh…John…it is the morning."  
  
"Fine, then I'll see you in the afternoon."  
  
She smiled and disappered upstairs, "oh my God," I heard her call out, "up here is ever more amazing than down there."  
  
I smiled grabbed my bag, and made my way up the stairs as well. Monica was right, the upstairs was beautiful. But I didn't take much time looking around, I found the first guest room with a bed that was at least a queen size and fell asleep as soon as I hit the sheets.  
  
11:21  
  
I woke up to the sound of chattering downstairs. Which could only mean one thing…Scully and Mulder had found their way over.  
  
I quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a cotton tee and made my way back down the stairs, my stomach growling for food. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to not see Mulder and Scully, but a couple who looked a few years older than Monica and I. "Hello." I said cautiously, "Im Greg."   
  
God how I hate my damn alias.  
  
"Greg, this is George and Nicole Wade. They live next door." (They're back!)  
  
"Nice to meet 'cha…im Greg Benson. I see you already know my wife Christina." I turned to Monica, "Chris, why didn't you wake me and let me know we had company?" I wanted to seem nice, but I had the feeling that she did me a favor by not waking me…Mulder had warned me of these people.  
  
She gave me a faux smile, one that was seemingly real to passerby but I knew otherwise, "I know hon, but you drove all night…you needed sleep." She gave me a you-can-thank-me-later look and turned back to our guest.  
  
"The Wades' were just asking about where we moved from."  
  
"Not that we really need conformation, clearly you, Greg, are a New Yorker."  
  
My accent is really that noticeable? "Yeah, born and raised. We got tired of the city, and Chris loves the ocean…so…"  
  
"So…Greg. I see that you were in the military."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
He motioned towards my tattoo.  
  
"Oh yea, Marines."  
  
"You still active duty?"  
  
"Na, I did 18 years, then got out."  
  
"What do you do know?"  
  
"Cop…Detective really."  
  
"What did you work with?"  
  
"Homicide."  
  
"What about you Christina?" The woman asks, "what do you do."  
  
"Im a pediatrician, I had my own little practice up in New York, I planned on doing the same here."  
  
"You know another couple moved across the street the other day."  
  
"No kiddin'."  
  
"Yeah, and the woman, Brianna, is a cardiologist. Maybe you guys would have something to chat about"  
  
"That's a long way from my work, but in Med School we did have to learn everything. Brianna you said?"  
  
"Yea, Brianna and Sean Sanders. Lovely people."  
  
I wanted to laugh in their face, if only they knew what Mulder and Scully thought of them. 'Lovely' was not in their vocabulary.  
  
Then they went back to the questions, "where did you two meet?"  
  
I guess it's up to me to come up with a cover story huh. "A case I was as on, she was the child's pediatrician, in fact she was many of the victims pediatricians. We met a lot."  
  
"One day he came to the office and asked me out. It was really sweet, brought his niece in for a check up."  
  
"When did you two get married."  
  
"October."  
  
"31st." Monica smiles, "Halloween. It was Greg's nieces idea. She was our flower girl. Sweetest little 6 year old you'd ever meet. Anywho, we thought. Why not, not to many people get married on October 31st."  
  
The woman, Nicole, muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, you'd be surprised. George and I also were married on October 31st, so was that new couple across the street. How long have you two been married?"  
  
"4 years."  
  
"See, we've been married 6. The couple across the street have been married 3 years."  
  
Why do they keep talking about Mulder and Scully.  
  
The questions went on for another hour before we finally got them out of the house. After that I called Mulder and let him know we'd come over in about 20 minutes, enough time to where we thought the nosy neighbors would be back in their own little world. I understood why exactly Mulder and Scully weren't quite fond of them, they annoyed the hell out of me with all their questions. Mulder and Scully had said they were on their suspect list, at the top and I understand why. They're very strange for neighbors. You think neighbor and you think the people who get pissed if your tree leans to far into their yard…not people who want to know ever aspect of your life. Good thing the FBI had us come prepared. Otherwise we'd be shit outta luck.  
  
20 minutes later we were on our way to see Mulder and Scully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica's POV:  
  
--THE SANDERS' RESIDENCE(MULDER AND SCULLY'S HOUSE)--  
  
"Oh Dana, they were horrible. They asked questions about anything and everything. Wanted to know if we'd ever had a pet. If we planned on getting one, or having children. Wanted to know how we met and when we got married. Did they tell you that they were also married on October 31st? I think your right to suspect them as the killers. They're pretty damn strange." I sighed and took a sip of my iced tea. "What sort of things did they ask you?"  
  
"Same. They wanted to know where we moved from, how far along I was, everything, even if we had siblings. I--of course--answered that question. I couldn't let Mulder tell them his sister had been abducted when he was 12...it would draw to much attention to us."  
  
"Please do, keep them away from us." John whined, "it was pretty damn scary."  
  
I chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. They're very strange, we should look further into them. Have you two done anything yet or did you decide to wait for us to come down before you started working?"  
  
"What do you think? We waited for you of course, couldn't take the joy of working away. That would be horrible."  
  
So then we got to working. I looked into Nicole's past and Dana looked into George's. John and Mulder followed some other leads, a few people with records in the neighborhood. But they didn't expect to come up with anything. Most of the records consisted of multiple DUI, domestic disturbance, things along those lines. Nothing too serious.   
  
While we were working Scully and I talked about her four days off and my trip down here. We both had a pretty good time and she agreed with the impulse thing.   
  
"I only wish I had been that straightforward and followed my impulses. If I had then who knows, maybe I wouldn't only be on my first two. So, Monica, do you plan on having children?"  
  
"I want children yes. But you never know, what happens, happens I guess. You know."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Trust me, I know." She smiled and turned back to her work.   
  
"You know Dana, I was a bit weary about being transferred to the x-files at first, I mean even in New York I'd hear stories about Mr. And Mrs. Spooky. The other agents are like teenage girls gossiping…they made you seem like crackpots. But im glad I got assigned to them, I think this is going to be good for me. I just have one question."  
  
"Oh yea, what's that?"  
  
"What exactly *do* you do in that basement?"  
  
She laughed warmly, and pointed down towards her stomach, "what does it look like?"  
  
I laughed as well and shook my head. "Naughty, naughty."  
  
We went back to work after that, I kept coming up with dead ends, George Benson hadn't been charged with a single disorderly conduct in his whole life. Never drank and drove, never drunk in pubic, no bar fights. Not a damn thing.  
  
Dana however seemed to be having more luck than I. She looked up at me and then she squinted down at the screen, "Mon, come here. Look at this."  
  
I walked to where she sat at the table and peered at her laptop. "What am I looking for?"  
  
"Nicole…she was married twice previously." She said looking up at me her eyes grew big and dark. "Each time to a previous victim."  
  
A/N: Ah, long chapter. So, how did I do with the whole Dogett/Reyes thing? If you guys liked it I might do one more again farther into the story, but if you don't like it tell me and I won't do it again. I promise. ;). Anywho, I thought it'd been a long time since I had a good cliffhanger so here ya go. I'll be away this weekend and won't have access to a computer so unless I get the next chapter finished before Friday it will be a while before any new chapters to any of my stories are out. Sorry. So, my treat to you were these last two chapters together. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!  
  
*oh, if you were wondering why Dogett and Reyes slept in separate rooms, I've yet to take them that far into their relationship. For now they're just dating.*  
  
~Brittany~ 


	16. chapter 16

Return to Me 17  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I was shocked by what I was seeing, though not entirely. The Wade's had been our number one suspects. We didn't really have anything on them other than their eagerness to know everything about our lives. And the fact Reyes tells me that they were married on the 31st of October as well.  
  
But there is one thing that puzzles me. Why would you live in the same neighborhood as your two ex-husbands? Furthermore, why kill them? Wouldn't it be obvious?  
  
"Im going to check the husband out further." Reyes says taking me out of my thoughts.  
  
I call Mulder and Dogett into the kitchen where Reyes and I were working. Dogett comes in first Mulder walking slowly behind him.   
  
"Come on Mulder, walk a little faster would ya? I have some interesting breaks in the case."  
  
"Such as?" He says groggily.  
  
"Well, the fact that...Fox William Mulder! Have you been sleeping?" I turn to Dogett, "has he been sleeping?"  
  
"Im not sayin' nothin'."  
  
"It's im not `saying anything' John."  
  
"What are you my mother?"  
  
Reyes looks at him shocked. Then she narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, "since I can't yet threaten you with the couch. I hope you know how to cook."  
  
"Excuse me! Does anybody in here care about our case? You know the reason we are here in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, Scully. I do." Mulder says rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You. Mister, are sleeping are the couch. Since you've already become accustomed to it."  
  
"Aw, come on Scully. I was out for like...15 minutes."  
  
"Whatever Mulder. Does anybody want to know what I found? Or should I just inform Kersh that this case is a dead end and we should all go back to Washington? Im sure there is some kind of paper work that he would have us do."  
  
"No...that's ok. Just tell them what you've found."  
  
"Ok. Well. It looks like Mrs. Nicole has been a very busy woman. She's been married twice before. And the lucky grooms were Phillip Moore and Joe Jackson."  
  
"Wait, aren't those two of the missing men?" Dogett inquires.  
  
"Glad you picked up on that one. Yes, they were two of our victims."  
  
"What have you found on the husband?"  
  
"Nothing. The guy doesn't even a speeding ticket. But I just found something interesting. Jamie Smith, one of the first victims, use to be Jamie Wade."  
  
"Married to George?"  
  
"No. Jamie was his sister."  
  
"His sister? You think this guy offed his sister?" Mulder asks, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.  
  
"No. I don't." Reyes says as-a-matter-of-fact. "I think its all Nicole. Scully when's her birthday."  
  
I bring the file on her back up, "looks like...October 31st."  
  
"Does she have any arrest?"  
  
"Two, one for drunk in public, the other for aggravated assault." I look over the aggravated assault file. "Listen to this. The person who pressed charges against her for the assault was Holly Cheetum...the 3rd victim."  
  
"This could be enough for a search warrant." Reyes breaths.  
  
"I say we just go now." Mulder says, thinking of the many times we've done that in the past.  
  
"Ever hear of `fruit of the poison tree' Mulder? If we don't have a warrant the evidence won't be immiscible in court. You know that. It's basic training." Monic says.  
  
"I have to agree with her Mulder. We need a search warrant."  
  
"How far away is the nearest judge?" Dogett asks.  
  
"Im not sure. Mulder and I will go and find one. You guys keep an eye on George and Nicole. Although its highly unlikely they know we can't assume anything. If they go anywhere you follow."  
  
"Yeah. You guys hurry."  
  
All four of us exit the house and Mulder and I head for the Tampa field office to find where we can go for a warrant. And which judge would give it to us for such circumstantial evidence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
We got to the Tampa field office rather quickly, partly because she had me speed. She said if anybody pulled us over all I'd have to do would be flash my badge and say it was official FBI business and that by holding us up he could indirectly cause a crime. I never got pulled over, but I would have loved to see the poor souls face if I had.  
  
When we got there Agent Curtis informed us that Judge Willows would grant us a search warrant depending on what we wanted to search. Scully told him that we wanted to search the whole house, evidence could be anywhere, and he wasn't as sure then.  
  
When we got to the car a thought struck me. How could we be so stupid? "Scully. What happens if we go to the house and find nothing? Our cover would be blown."  
  
"Damn it! Well, we're going to have to wait until we're absolutely sure. Maybe Reyes and Dogett can casually stop by their house. Look around. Talk, ask some questions. You know, being friendly neighbors."  
  
"Ok. But why not us?"  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No. But they're going to want to know why we're not going."  
  
"We'll go back to the field office. Do a more extensive background check on the husband. See if we can rule him out as a suspect. Because, unlike Reyes, I think that he's got to at least know what his wife is doing. But there's one thing that I don't fully understand...what's the wife's motive?"  
  
"She's eliminating threats. Maybe the sister didn't approve of her being with her brother. And face it, would you want to live in the same neighborhood as your ex-husbands? I know I wouldn't."  
  
"I'd hope you wouldn't have any ex-husbands." She jokes.  
  
"You know what I mean. Just call them will you? It's already starting to get late."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be patient alright?" She takes out her cell and calls Reyes. From what I can tell Reyes isn't to ecstatic about going over to the Wade's. Not because we suspect them of foul play, but because they're obnoxious.   
  
When we get to the field office we meet Agent Curtis once again. He allows us to use his office for our searching because he has to go home for his daughters. Soccer game. Makes me wonder what sports our two will play. Hopefully baseball and basketball. But football's always good, him-not her. Don't get me wrong, nothing's wrong with women playing sports. But I want my daughter to act like a girl...not a tomboy. She can play basketball, that's good. Just no cheerleading., God, please no cheerleading.  
  
"Mulder. This guy is seemingly perfect. He doesn't even have a dropped charge. Nobody's that perfect Mulder. And think of it this way, your motive works for him. The ex's are a threat in his eyes. She loved them once-what's to stop her from loving them again? The sister could've been opposed to their relationship. And he could've got rid of the other couple for pressing charges against his wife. It all makes sense. He's got the profile for a sociopath. He's charming-in an annoying way but charming nevertheless-he not unlike his wife was very curious about our lives. As you know most sociopaths seem normal."  
  
"You could be on to something."  
  
Just then Scully's cell rings. She picks it up after the 3rd ring. "Scully."  
  
Pause.  
  
"We think it's George."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I'll tell Mulder." She then hangs up and turns to me. "That was Dogett, they just got back from the Wade's house."  
  
"What did they find?"  
  
"When George was asked if he had siblings he said no."  
  
"What did the wife say?"  
  
"Well, when she and Reyes left the room she told a different story. She said that George never got along with his sister-Jamie-and she and her husband recently disappeared off the face of the earth."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. In the bathroom Dogett found chloroform. And in their backyard there is a coil of rope and handcuffs."  
  
"Would he be so obvious?"  
  
"Maybe, but we have to think of the possibility he knows who we are, and is toying with us. Leading us on for his own sick enjoyment."  
  
"We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
Mulder and I stayed in Agent Curtis' office until 1:45 that night. The only reason we went home was because Reyes and Dogett had called asking where we were. Since we were sure that we wouldn't find anything else we decided to go home and get a few hours rest before waking up once again to work.  
  
I was brushing my teeth getting ready for a bed when I heard something in the bedroom fall. Because Mulder's gotten me paranoid over the years and my gun was still on my person I took it out and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Mulder was standing in the middle of the room looking towards the doorway. I slowly crept to where I could see what he was looking at and there in the doorway was George Wade, brandishing a .9mm semi-automatic. He had yet to notice me.  
  
"George. Drop your weapon."  
  
He adverted his gaze from Mulder and me, "Brianna? Get rid of your gun or I'll shoot him."  
  
"You don't want to do that George. Drop your weapon. I won't say it again?"  
  
"I'm not dropping anything, I'll shoot him I swear I will."  
  
"George, im not going to get rid of my gun. Either you drop your weapon or I'll shoot you. You don't want to get shot do you?"  
  
"You'll go to jail if you shoot me."  
  
"No. I won't George. I'm fully in the right if I shoot you. You're threatening the life of my partner, it's justified. Now. Put down your gun or I'll shoot you. Trust me, im a good shot, I won't miss."  
  
"What are you talking about your `partner'?"  
  
So he doesn't know. "My partner George. Im not Brianna Sanders. Im Dana Scully. Special Agent Dana Scully. And the man you have a gun on is not my husband. He's Fox Mulder. Also an FBI agent. Shooting him would be a whole lot worse than just shooting a psychologist. You'll go to jail for a long time."  
  
"F..FBI?"  
  
"Put the gun down George."  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
"Put it down George, or I'll shoot you."  
  
"No!" He tightens his finger around the trigger and gunshots fill the air. I fire my own gun and hit him in the shoulder; he falls to the floor screaming in pain. I quickly run to where Mulder lay on the floor.  
  
"Mulder? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, im fine. He's not such a good shot. My arm hurts like hell though. Anything you can do about it doc? Kiss it and make it better?"  
  
I smile halfheartedly, "I need to check on him. You'll be ok?" I grab a shirt and press it on his wound, grab his other hand and press it on the shirt. "Hold it there. You know the drill.  
  
He nods, "all to well." I walk away to check on George. I pull out another shirt from the dresser and press it over his wound. A bit tougher than I had with Mulder's. "You are going to jail, you can count on that."  
  
He says nothing to me only presses the shirt over his wound tightly. I get out my cell phone and call 911 and give them the address and situation, I make sure to stress the issue on of these men is a criminal. After hanging up I walk back to Mulder, "how you holding up? It doesn't hurt to bad does it?"  
  
"I've been shot before Scully…by you once…remember?"  
  
"Yes Mulder, I remember. But you gave me no choice then, like he did now. You would've shot Krycheck. Not that I would have particularly cared to see him die, but I would have cared if you went to jail. Which is what would have happened."  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Are you going to kiss it and make it better or what?"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"That's not fair Scully."  
  
I smiled at him, "you would be worried about a kiss after you got shot." I leaned down--careful of his arm--and kissed him gently. "There." I said when I sat back up. "I need to call Reyes."  
  
The sound of the ambulance came in the distance and I called Reyes and Dogett to let them know what had happened. They came over immediately and Reyes tended to George's wound while Dogett went over and talked with Nicole…who I found out later was asleep.  
  
They wouldn't allow me to be with Mulder during surgery so I spent the lighter part of 3 hours--due to prep and surgery--waiting with Reyes and Dogett in the waiting room. They finally let me in to see him and after Reyes and Dogett said their hello's they went back to the house. Which left me alone to talk with Mulder. When I saw him lying in the bed his arm in a sling I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, "what the hell happened Mulder?"  
  
"I don't know. One second I was changing and the second I had a gun in my face. Then you showed up. You--Scully--are my hero."  
  
I smiled, "that I am. How is it that every time we go you get in some sort of life threatening situation. They seem to follow you everywhere don't they."  
  
"It's a gift Scully."  
  
"Well, it better stop by the time these two are here. I don't want for them to worry about you too, it's enough that I do."  
  
"I know Scully, I'll try to keep danger away from now on."  
  
"Good." I smile, "you should get some rest Mulder."  
  
"You should too. Go on back to the house."  
  
"I'm not leaving you Mulder. Never have before, why should I start now?"  
  
"Fine. Then you should crawl into bed with me," he raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "no seriously. Get up here, it's got to be more comfortable than that chair."  
  
I carefully get into the bed with him and snuggle against his chest, being careful of his hurt arm. "Night Mulder." I sighed into his chest.  
  
"Goodnight Scully, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mulder."   
  
I fell asleep instantly.   
  
**********  
  
a/n: I wrote this on my way home from SC just so I could post it as soon as I had it typed out. I would've posted it last night but I got home late, and had some things to do, well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would've made the case longer but im trying to figure out how to end this story…still not sure how many more chapters there will be, im really just going where my ideas take me. Anyway, thanks to everybody who has reviewed! I'll get the next chapter out soon, hopefully.   
  
~Brittany~ 


	17. chapter 17

Mulder's POV:  
  
I woke up, I don't know when exactly, and Scully was gone. I looked around the room and saw a light under the bathroom door, then heard the sound of morning sickness. I got out of the hospital bed and cracked open the bathroom door, she was sitting by the toilet with a pale face. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I though this would be over by now."  
  
I sat down on the floor next to her, "hopefully it'll go away soon. But until then we should get back to bed, im not sure what time it is, but it don't think it's even close to 7...and I don't know about you but im tired."  
  
She stroked my cheek with her right hand, "im so sorry about you arm."  
  
"It's not your fault Scully."  
  
"I should've shot him when I saw the gun on you…I should've known he would pull the trigger."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Scully, it's not your fault. It's his."  
  
She leaned on my good shoulder, "I wish I could believe that. But I don't, and I hate this feeling."  
  
"That's just the morning sickness," I joked, "come on Scully. We can talk about it in the morning. What we should be doing now is sleeping. And although that bed is very small, I was still very content with you lying next to me. You keep me warm."  
  
She laughed and got up, then held out her arms to help me up. I winced from the pain shooting down my arm. "Oh, sorry about that Mulder. I've got to remember your arm is hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say you do." We walked back into the room and laid down in the very small hospital bed. She cuddled up next to me and a few minutes later her light breathing indicated that she was once again sleeping. I eased up a bit and a few minutes later I was sleeping again as well.   
  
7:12  
  
I woke up again to an empty bed. I looked to my left, no Scully, looked under the bathroom door, no light. I heard voices in the hall and after listening carefully recognized one as Scully's and another as Reyes'. But I had yet to figure out who the third voice belonged to, I just figured it was a doctor. A few minutes later Scully and Reyes walked in.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Well, you get out of here in two days. Until then Monica and Dogett have to go back to DC, but they're allowing me to stay here with you until your released. I think the buying argument was that im your doctor…if that hadn't been the case I would be going home too."  
  
I nodded my head, "two days huh. God that sucks. I hate hospitals."  
  
"Well, you've spent about half your life in various ones, I think I might hate them too."  
  
"What happened with George?"  
  
"Well, they searched the house, found nothing. But George had a storage shed a few miles down the road, they found the bodies there…8 bodies in all. There waiting for me at the local morgue. Im going to go down in a little bit, but I can bet its our four couples. They wife claims she knew nothing, and I for one give believe her…she seemed generally shocked to say the least. She went down to the station and saw George, slapped him pretty hard. So, along with the 8 murders he's being charged with your attempted murder. He'll get lethal injection, im sure of it. He may be a sociopath, but he's not crazy."  
  
"Well, im glad that you came out when you did. If not, he might be charged with 9 murders."  
  
"Don't think like that Mulder."  
  
"Im sorry Scully, I didn't mean to upset you. Go and identify the bodies, the sooner this guy is charged the better. Don't let me and my wounded shoulder keep you from your work."  
  
She nods and gives me a brief kiss before her and Reyes left for the morgue. I flipped on the TV and turned it to the news…some broadcaster was talking about a local man who was under suspicion for the murders of 8 people, he's also being charged with the attempted murder of an FBI agent. He's being held at the local PD in Tampa Bay. I flipped the station, and the same thing was on another station. I flipped through a few more channels and most of them were broadcasting the same thing. So I turned the TV off.   
  
God, I hate hospitals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
  
  
So far, I've already identified two of the bodies as the first couple to go missing. They're pretty badly decomposed and im surprised that nobody called in the foul smell. After I figure out who these people are I have to do the autopsy's on the bodies. Slice and dice as Mulder would say. Speaking of Mulder, he's already called me 2 times. Reyes and Dogett left around an hour ago, they had to go back to DC and get back to work. I think they said Kersh was sending them on another case, somewhere in Nebraska, good. Their first case in nowheresville. I hope it makes them miserable, God knows that's what it does to me.   
  
My cell phone rings again and I pick it up, "Scully."  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"No Mulder, im looking at the dental records of the third victim and the bodies. I won't be done for awhile, because I have to autopsy them afterwards."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't you watch some TV?"  
  
"Because the only damn thing they're showing is the fact that George was arrested for shooting an FBI agent…once you've lived it you don't want to be reminded."  
  
"That's all they're saying he did?"  
  
"No, but since they can't be positive he killed the 8 victims that's all he was arrested for. They said he's under suspicion…God Scully, hurry up. Please."  
  
"I'll go as fast as I can Mulder, but you know this is pretty important."  
  
"Yeah, Scully, I know. I'll see you when your done."  
  
"Bye Mulder."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Then he hung up and I got back to work.  
  
So I go back to trying to identify the bodies by means of the suspected victims' dental records against teeth of the bodies. It takes me nearly 2 hours but I finally identify all the bodies as the missing couples. Now I need to find the cause of death.  
  
The first body I exam is Phillip Moore. I do the external exam, I check his eyes and they show signs of potecial hemroging (spelling is not right), which means he was asphyxiated. But since he has no ligature marks around his neck he was probably killed through smothering. The exam of Alicia Moore, Phillip's wife, shows that she too was probably smothered.   
  
So, I go on to the next couple. Joe and Tiffany Jackson. It looks like Tiffany was stabbed to death, and Joe was shot at point blank range.   
  
This guy doesn't seem to be the typical serial killer, he's not following any certain pattern.  
  
The last two couples, Jamie and Derek Smith, Holly and Jack Cheetum, were all shot, but in various places. Derek Smith was shot in the chest, the bullet penetrated his left ventricle. Jamie was shot in the lungs, she probably bled to death. Holly and Jack were both shot in the head, but not at point blank range. They probably died instantly.  
  
I get all the bullets and send them to ballistics, hoping that the bullets match the ones of George's .9mm semi-automatic. They said that they were a bit busy, but would try and get the results to me by the end of the day.  
  
So, with all my work done, I drove to the hospital. When I got there Mulder was awake and waiting for me. I sat next to the hospital bed and he looked at me expectantly.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What did you find? How were they killed?"  
  
"Well, the first couple died of asphyxiation, and all the rest except for one were shot, the one who wasn't shot was stabbed. One was shot at point blank range, two were shot in the forehead--not at point blank--one was shot in the heart and the other in the lungs. He doesn't follow and specific pattern, I think he got bored of killing one way so he went onto another. God the smell was horrible, the bodies had been in that storage unit for at least a month and with the heat. I was awful."  
  
"Now im glad I got shot. What did you get on the bullets?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Ballistics are going to contact me when they have something."  
  
He nodded and I flipped on the TV. 'In other news, an FBI agent was shot yesterday by a man from Tampa, George Wade. Wade is suspected of murdering 8 people, and is currently being held for attempted murder. Wade, we are told, was also shot, but not as severely as the FBI agent. More news at 6." I changed the channel, the exact same thing. "Your right Mulder, there is nothing on, and when you're the one who saved the dumb ass FBI agent's life you don't like hearing about it, well when your not even mentioned."  
  
"Well, they did say he was shot this time."  
  
"Big deal. They fail to mention that the FBI agents *pregnant* partner was the one who saved his life. I feel used an abused."  
  
Mulder chuckled, "sure Scully, used and abused. That'll fly."  
  
"Oh shut up Mulder."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
Scully left not to long ago to sneak me some real food in, I tried that Godawful hospital food and couldn't stomach it, and I think she had a craving of some sort, she said something about wanting cheddar and sour cream chips.   
  
The nurse just came in and checked my stitches, they itch like hell, I hate being in the hospital.   
  
After a long and agonizing wait Scully finally comes back, carrying a white sack that smells like Chinese. She takes something out of the bag and gives it to me.   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Chinese, pepper steak and fried rice."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"General Tso's chicken and the same kind of fried rice."  
  
"Ooh, can I have some of the chicken?"  
  
"Only if I can have some of the steak."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
We eat the food and then Scully disposes of it, right after she does another nurse comes in to check something and sniffs around the room before eyeing us suspiciously. She smiles at Scully and then walks out the room.   
  
"You think she's on to us?"  
  
"I think they're all on to us Mulder, you can probably smell the food from down the hallway."  
  
"What happened to this chips you went after?"  
  
"I ate them already, while I waited for the Chinese food." She notices my raised eyebrow "hey im pregnant. Im supposed to eat a lot. Besides, im not just eating for two, im eating for three. That means im suppose to eat a whole hell of a lot. It's all justified."  
  
"Sure Scully, whatever you say."  
  
"See, I knew I'd get my way." She chuckles then there's a long pause, "this place is depressing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, there's not a damn thing to do, therefore depressing…oh and the fact that there's people dying here, but that's a given. I hate it when it's silent though, at least when im not alone. When im alone, or working, I want silence…but when im with people I want to talk. What can we talk about?"  
  
"I don't know Scully, the case?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about the case."  
  
"Ok, what about the twins."  
  
"Ok. Let's talk about the twins. Do you want them to be athletically gifted, or smart?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Do you want William to have red hair or brown?"  
  
"Brown…Sam can have red hair."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. Ok, eyes, blue or hazel?"  
  
"Well, for Will, blue and for Sam, hazel."  
  
"Ah, that was Sam will be a true Irish. Red hair and green eyes."  
  
"And the blood of the Scully women running through her veins, face it she's going to be a terror."  
  
"Yes, I suppose she is, all odds are pointing to it."  
  
Just then her phone rings, she picks it up, "Scully."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Really? That's great. All of them?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes, I'll call him after I get off the phone."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ok, bye." She hangs up and looks at me, "that was agent Clark, with Tampa's ERT, they got the ballistics back on the bullets I dropped off. Every single one of the bullets was from a .9mm semi-automatic, looks like that's George's weapon of choice. We got him Mulder, im not sure how we can prosecute him for the three murders not involving the gun, they'll have to search the bodies for trace evidence, but our roles in this case are over. We can go home the minute you get released from the hospital."  
  
"Yippe."  
  
"Don't be so cynical Mulder, I figured you'd be ecstatic to go home. This case turned out to not be an x-file after all."  
  
"I am Scully, it's just the whole dealing with Kersh everyday again thing im weary of."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the facts of life."  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Yeah, Mulder."  
  
"Life's a bitch."  
  
"Yeah, Mulder, it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: well, I think this stories starting to come to a close, maybe three or four more chapters left and I'll be done. I think I know how im going to end it, but I might change my mind before then. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.   
  
Oh, if you were wondering, ERT stands for Evidence Response Team...it's the FBI's version of CSU(crime scene unit)  
  
potecial hemroging is an effect of asphyxiation, also known as paticeye(also probably spelled wrong), when asphyxiated small circles appear on the whites of the eye.  
  
~Brittany~ 


	18. chapter 18

Return to Me 18  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
3 days later  
  
We got to stay an extra day before returning to Washington DC, not that we could do much, Mulder might have been let out of the hospital but he still wasn't healed enough to go into the water, so we didn't get to go to the beach. Furthermore, we had to stay at a motel, the house was no longer available to us, and they were cleaning the master bedroom's carpet, so even if it was an option we couldn't stay.   
  
At the moment, we are on our way back to DC, by means of airplane. Mulder's sleeping, has been since half an hour after we took of and not to longer ago started to talk in his sleep. Not actual words, more like mumbling, his words are incoherent, although I think I did hear him say Scully once. But I can't be sure.  
  
We should be landing in an hour, and they already brought our in-flight meals along, which was in no way appealing. So, I've been snacking on the little bags of peanuts and soda. Not very nutritious, but they probably taste much better than the fish or chicken the airlines would have me eating.  
  
Mulder stirs in his sleep and lifts his head, looking at me groggily, "what time is it?"  
  
"5:32, we should land by 6:30. You've been sleeping since we took off, I was wondering if you were still alive."  
  
"The medication they gave me, it's biggest side effect is drowsiness."  
  
"I kind of figured that Mulder. Anyway, you missed the dinner they brought by. Although I wouldn't have recommended eating it anyway."  
  
"It couldn't have been *that* bad."   
  
"Yeah, it was Mulder. I took one look and said no thank you, but then again, you would probably eat anything. I've seen what lurks in your fridge. It's a bit scary."  
  
"Not just a bit Scully, a lot. Im too afraid to even clean the fridge out, for fear something's going to jump out at me. I'd finally be in an x-file."  
  
"Mulder, you don't need to be in an x-file, you are an x-file."  
  
"Why, thank you Scully. That makes me feel much better."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
We spent the next hour or so talking about various things, old cases he and I went on, ones that I went on while he was missing, one's he went on while I was missing. Finally the plane touched down and we got our stuff and after dropping Mulder's things off at his apartment and getting him something to wear to work the next day we went to my apartment where we ordered pizza and watched movies. I let him pick out the movies and we ended up watching Alien and Contact, he had wanted to watch Close Encounters with the 3rd Kind and Plan 9 From Outerspace, but I didn't have those two movies on my person.  
  
We went to bed around 11 o'clock ready for work but at the same time dreading the field report we would have to write, not because we had to put something unbelievable in it--because for once we actually didn't--but for the simple fact they were the most annoying part of the job. And I was not looking forward to it one bit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
6:15am  
  
The noise I was dreading rang obnoxiously in my ear. The damn 'beep, beep, beep' of an alarm clock is enough to drive the strongest man insane. And it was already starting to take its toll on me. I yanked the chord out of the wall, which earned a slap from Scully.  
  
"Don't do that Mulder, it's dangerous, not to mention you could break the damn clock." She slid out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, "you need to head home!" She called and I heard the sound of water running, then the distinct sound of the shower.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Im going." I too climbed out of the bed. I fumbled around the still dark apartment searching for my keys, and after bumping into a coffee table…twice…I finally found them. Well, they actually fell on my foot, but I still got them. I yelled to Scully that I would see her at the office and took off for home, where I would shower and leave for work.  
  
8:06 am  
  
Scully walked into the room with a huff and sat down at her desk, "damn traffic." She muttered under her breath as she switched on her computer.   
  
I chuckled at this and she shot me a look.   
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You cursed."  
  
"What are you five?"  
  
"No, it just sounds funny when you curse. It's not natural sounding."  
  
"Oh, and it sounds *natural* when you curse?"  
  
"Of course, a big macho man like me…it's only natural."  
  
"Sure Mulder. When I swear it's strange when you swear it's manly."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took a sip of her coffee and keep a fixed gaze on me, one that said you-are-such-an-idiot and why-do-I-waste-my-time? She finally rolled her eyes and turned away, the resounding clicking of the keyboard keys filled the office.   
  
"Scully, what'cha doing?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Working Mulder, writing my field report. You know, bad guy kills 8 people, then your stupid ass gets shot, and I have to save the day. Yet again may I add."  
  
"When have you saved the day before Scully?"  
  
She thought about this for a moment, "you remember that virtual reality game? You know Jade Blue Afterglow, that slut that you couldn't keep your eyes off of--"  
  
"Hey! You can't blame me for that, plus we weren't even together then."  
  
"Like that matters. Anyway, she would have killed you had I not showed up, face it I beat you at a game designed to appease male testosterone."  
  
"Ok, I admit, you saved the day. Name another."  
  
"You really want to play this game don't you? Ok, another times I saved your sorry ass. Tooms would have killed you had I not been there to help, Phaster would have to, then there was Model, do I need to continue further?"  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
"Ok, when that AI had you trapped in that trailer, when the CSM had you in that dream, every single time you've been shot, or hurt otherwise--"  
  
"Ok Scully, you win. You've saved the day many a time before."  
  
"Thank you, it's nice of you to finally realize that."  
  
"Although I do tend to save the world a lot…not just the day."  
  
"Whatever Mulder, why are we having this discussion when there are field reports to write. Work, now."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
11:56  
  
"Scully…im hungry."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Come with me to get something to eat."  
  
She looked at me evilly, "I have come to the conclusion that you have this elaborate conspiracy to keep me from doing my work. All I want to know is why."  
  
"So I can have you all to myself." I wink at her, "come on Scully, it's time for lunch break anyway. Let's go get some Chinese."  
  
"Fine Mulder." She saves her work and shuts down her computer. Then she gets out of her chair and grabs her purse and jacket. I follow suit. She knocks on the door that conjoins Reyes' and Dogett's office with ours and Dogett answers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You guys want to come with us for Chinese? Mulder's whining about being hungry." She lifts her eyebrows, "or if you guys were busy."  
  
He laughs, "no, no. We were just writing our reports." He turns behind him, "Mon, you want to go out for something to eat?"  
  
"Sure John." She answers, then they walk out the door.  
  
We head out the door and upstairs by means of the elevator, after Scully and I get into her car and Reyes and Dogett get into his we take off for Scully's and my regular Chinese restaurant. 45 minutes later we're back at work, typing up our field reports.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 months later  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
Well, im 8 months now, and instead of walking I waddle. Mulder thinks that it's cute, it think it's just too damn annoying. And uncomfortable, you know you hear pregnant women talking about not being able to see their feet but you never really believe that it's true. Well, my friends, im here to inform you that it is. I can't even put my shoes on anymore, Mulder has to. And talk about back pains, they're so horrible. I think by now Mulder could be a professional massage therapist, he's damn good at it.  
  
Today is my last day at work, for a long while. I won't start back again until the twins are 5 months, earning me a 6 month maternity leave. They've decided not to give Mulder another partner, and just wait for me to come back after my leave. Im now going through my desk, and Mulder's too, just looking for things of interest. One of the things that I come across is the gift Mulder gave me for my birthday on the 4th year we worked together, the Apollo 11 key chain. Another thing is this strange penny and dime fused together. I never understood where that came from. I found it in Mulder's desk after that informant of his never came through.  
  
"Scully." Reyes calls, sticking her head out the door, "I thought you were off on maternity."  
  
"Today's my last day."  
  
"Oh, well, if you and Mulder aren't already busy John and I wanted to know if you two wanted to come over for dinner, it'll be at John's."  
  
"I'll have to ask Mulder, but if it's up to me than sure."  
  
She smiles and goes back to working. Moments later Mulder comes through the door.   
  
"Hey hon."  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me things like that at work. Somebody could hear you."  
  
"Like anybody's going to come down here."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Reyes and Dogett want to know if we'll come over for dinner tonight."  
  
"As long as I don't have to cook im game."  
  
I nodded and put my last item in the box, "well Mulder, looks like this is it." I looked at him sadly, "no more working together for 6 months. And this time you can't blame it on them trying to split us up." I chuckled slightly, "you're going to have to help me with this box. Im too far along to carry anything."   
  
He nodded and grabbed the box, "let's get going then." We walked up to my car and he put the box in the backseat. "I guess I'll have to take this out tonight then won't I?"  
  
"Yeah, then my daily massage." I looked around and when I was content that nobody else was in the garage I kissed him deeply. When we pulled away I smiled. "I'll see you later ok? Find out what time we need to be at John's for me."  
  
"Ok." He kissed me quickly before shutting the door. I turned the car on and drove to my apartment. Hours later Mulder came through my apartment door carrying the box and sat it down my table. He gave me a kiss and sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"They're expecting us at 8."  
  
I nodded and leaned on his shoulder, he draped his arm over me. "So. How was your first day without a partner?"  
  
"I got a record number of pencils in the ceiling." He joked. "Seriously, it was boring. It's not fun working if I don't get to stare at you."  
  
"Well, bring a picture, then you can stare at it."  
  
"I think I just might do that."  
  
I laughed and switched on the TV, we watched Stargate SG-1 until 7 when we took off to meet Reyes and Dogett.  
  
After we ate at Dogett's house we talked about work for awhile, Mulder and I left around 11 and arrived at the apartments a little before 12. Mulder had already moved into the same complex as I lived in, his apartment was--strangely--42. He grabbed a few things from his apartment and came down to mine. We watched Jay Leno and Connan O'Brian until we fell asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night I woke up, the joys of being pregnant calling, and had to slip from under him on the couch. He stirred and I told him to go lay in the bed. A few minutes later I was warming up next to Mulder under the sheets of my bed.   
  
I was not looking forward to the next month of solitude at home.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I know the whole 4 month jump is kind of big, but the story was going so slow, I had to speed it up. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, as I've said before I love reviews. Anyway, im thinking anywhere from 2 to 4 more chapters. This is turning out to be a long story. Im trying to hurry up and finish it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. 


	19. Chapter 19

Return to Me 19  
  
3 weeks later  
  
4:03am  
  
I don't know why I woke up. But I did. Just in time to feel my water break. I jumped out of bed--well as much as I could with 9 months of twins inside me--"Mulder. Wake up." I called as I grabbed my overnight bag from the chair it rested in. A contraction tore through my abdomen and I yelled out in pain. "Mulder, GET UP!" I screamed, "it's time!"  
  
That was all he needed to hear, he was soon out of the bed and by my side. He took my bag out of my hands and started to guide me to the door.  
  
"Im in labor Mulder, not blind. I still know how to get around *my* apartment, and furthermore you might want to put a shirt and a pair of shoes on."  
  
He looked down at his bear chest and feet, "you're right. Clothes would probably be a good thing." He threw on a cotton tee and his shoes and then once again tried to lead me out of the apartment.  
  
Now, I would have objected to this, but at the same time I was hit with another contraction, so all protesting was momentarily delayed. After the contraction was over all I really cared about was getting the cause of my pain out of me.  
  
I got into the passengers side of Mulder's car, 10 minutes and an almost speeding ticket later--the officer let me go when he saw me--we arrived at the hospital and I was on a bed getting wheeled into the delivery room. Mulder was getting changed into my scrubs and calling my mother for me.  
  
5 minutes later he came in and stood by my bed, taking my hand into his. I smiled up at him but a contraction started and I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. When it ended I let go.   
  
"Ouch Scully, you think you can warn me next time before attempting to crush my bones."  
  
"I'll try, but I make no promises."  
  
Half an hour later mom showed up, and around 8--I was still in labor, who knew it would take this long--I was informed Dogett and Reyes had arrived. By 9 even Skinner and the Lone Gunmen had come. But still no babies.  
  
10:06am  
  
"Ok Dana, you've got to push ok? One, two, three…push!"  
  
I pushed as hard as I could and then fell back onto the bed. 2 minutes and three more pushes later I had given birth to William Fox Scully, (we couldn't give them Mulder's last name, not while I still had a job with the x-files) and two minutes after that I gave birth to Samantha Emily Scully. I held the 4 pound 5 oz. Sam in my arms and Mulder held William, who was 5 pounds 1 oz, when everybody walked in. Mom kissed me on the forehead and looked down at the tiny child with a head full of red hair.  
  
"She's beautiful Dana." She smiled, "she looks just like you."  
  
"Well, you can't tell right now because she's sleeping, but her eyes are hazel."  
  
Mulder looks up at me with a halfhearted smile, "well, at least we know their my kids. Will's got my nose, sorry."   
  
I laughed, "what's wrong with your nose? I happen to love you nose?"  
  
"Don't lie to me Scully." He chuckled, "I'm better at it than you, and I can spot one a mile away."  
  
"Which one was born first?" Frohike inquires.  
  
"William. He was born at 10:08, and Sam was born at 10:10. Just two minutes apart."  
  
"That's going to suck when she gets older." Monica states.  
  
"If he turns out to be like I was with Sam he'll tease her about it all the time, but I guess with twins it's different, seeing as it's a lot closer than 4 years." His smile fades.  
  
I take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He looks at me and once again smiles, halfheartedly though. The nurse comes in to take Sam and Will to the nursery so I can rest. Although I put up a fight to keep them she won in the end. She promised that she'd bring them back as soon as I woke up.  
  
Everybody gives me one more congrats and say they'll be by the next day to see us again. Mom is the last--besides Mulder, who's very adamantly said he's staying--to leave. She kisses me and tells me that Ahab would have been proud. I smile sadly at this, thinking how Ahab never got the chance to be a grandfather. Mattie was born long after he passed.   
  
Mulder held my hand as I fell asleep, exhausted at the events of the past hours.   
  
I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that I was now a mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
1:43pm  
  
Scully fell asleep a while ago, I stayed with her for a long time before I finally tore myself away to get some stale coffee and barley edible hospital food. I stopped by the nursery before going back to her room. Sam and Will were sleeping in their cribs, facing each other, as if they could feel the bond being just 3 hours old. They were so tiny and frail, and at less than a day--or one forth of a day for that matter--old they already scared me more than the syndicate, aliens, or the many evils Scully and I had encountered over the years ever had.   
  
There was another man staring into the Plexiglas, with the same scared shitless look on his face. He turned to me and smiled, "which one's yours?"  
  
"Well, actually, two of them are mine." I pointed to Sam and Will. "Samantha and William. What about you?"  
  
He pointed to a girl sleeping in her crib, "Heather. My first. You?"  
  
"First timer as well. How old is she?"  
  
"Linda gave birth 7 hours ago. You?"  
  
"3."  
  
"They're so small, it's unnerving."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
"And then you have to take in consideration that your responsible for their lives, everything is riding on you, their lives are in you hand."  
  
"Don't remind me. Im still trying to grasp the idea."   
  
He looks back through the glass, "I'd better go see if Linda's awake." He smiles at me and walks off, I look back at Sam and Will before I walk off myself. When I get into the Scully's room she's still sleeping. I pull a chair up as close to her bed as it will go and lay my head down on the part of the bed she's not occupying. I rub her arm gently and before I know it im sleeping.  
  
4:07am  
  
Movement wakes me up and I lift my head to look at Scully. She smiles at me.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Just a bit after 4, the nurse just went to get the twins. I thought you'd want to be awake when she brought them in."  
  
I nodded my head and two nurses came in, one holding Will the other holding Sam. She handed Sam to me and Will to Scully. I looked down at Sam's head full of Scully's red hair and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful hazel color. They were a bit like my eyes, but they had specks of yellow and orange in them. I placed her extremely small palm into mine and looked at her small stubby fingers. "I still can't believe how small they are."  
  
"They were a bit early, but other than that twins are normally smaller than when there is just one." She messes with Will's dark brown hair and he opens his mouth in protest but makes no noise. She laughs softly at him and he yawns. So she begins to rock back and forth. I look down at Sam who is also close to falling asleep, so I too slowly rock back and forth. Only im not having as much luck as she is.   
  
After Will falls asleep she tells me to hand Sam to her, so I do, and I take the sleeping Will my arms. I watch as Scully lulls Sam to sleep and I can't help but smile at how natural this comes to her. Not to long after that the nurses come back to bring them the nursery.   
  
Scully herself goes back to sleep not long after that. And im once again left to roam the corridors of the hospital. As before I end up watching Sam and Will asleep. I smile when I notice the guy from before is looking in on his daughter. He smiles at me too and we go back to watching our newborns sleep.  
  
Who knew it would be this appealing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I never imagined that I would be this tired, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open for more than half an hour at a time. Each time I wake up Mulder's sleeping next to me, although once he was gone, but I just figured he'd gone to check up on Will and Sam, and when he came back he confirmed that theory.   
  
I think that I've been awake for 10 minutes now, and Mulder's grumbling something in his sleep, although I can't make out what he's saying. Every now and then I'll catch a word, but never enough to make sense of the conversation. I switch on the TV and Mulder mumbles something about 'rat bastard', which causes me to smile. I turn my attention back to the TV and end up watching 'The West Wing', im surprised when I watch the whole show without falling asleep.   
  
Mulder stirs next to me and lifts his head. He rolls his neck, and sickly popping fills the air. I hate when he pops his neck. He notices my look, "sorry Scully. I forgot."  
  
I nod and turn back to the TV. I hate hospitals, there's never anything to do in them, except watch TV, and sleep. And the latter seems more appealing than the first. It's already after 10 now, and Law & Order is on, I yawn and my eyelids drop.  
  
"You're going to sleep already?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Im still really tired. Giving birth to two kids isn't exactly a picnic."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, come on up." I scoot over a bit and allow him to climb in the bed. I cuddle close to him and lay my head down on his chest. He drapes an arm around my body. I sigh happily and close my eyes. I don't fall asleep right away, rather I enjoy to feeling of being this close to Mulder without my stomach getting in the way. My stomach has gone down a lot, but still not fully. It's only been half a day since I gave birth. But after half an hour I was asleep.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Like I said before, there's only a few more chapters left. Please review. 


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: No, I don't own 'Inquire', I wouldn't want it if it was offered to me!  
  
3 months later:  
  
Mulder's POV  
  
8:57pm  
  
I just got back from a long, excruciating, and useless case with Dogett out in New Mexico. I swear, it had to be 110 degrees, without the heat index, and not to mention muggier than a summer day in Mississippi. All I want to do is shower and sleep. I drop my things onto the floor of my apartment and jump in the shower, I know Scully's going to be mad at me for not coming to see her and the twins first, but I think she'll appreciate the fact I took a shower.  
  
After about 10 minutes of cold water splashing down on me I finally get out, not even bothering to shave although I've already got the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow forming. Scully likes that. I change into a pair of jeans and a black cotton tee, throw on some shoes, and head apartment 35.   
  
I knock twice, and when I don't get an answer my paranoia gets the best of me, I let myself in.  
  
"Scully?" I call into the dark apartment.  
  
No answer.  
  
I run to the twins room, their cribs are empty…Scully could just have them in her room, she does that when I'm away. But most of the time, it's just one or the other, not both. So, I check Scully's room. It's also empty. I walk back into the living room and notice that her answering machine is blinking, so I push the button.  
  
[You have 2 new messages…]  
  
[First message received, August 12th, 4:32 pm]  
  
"Scully…it's me. I'm on my way home now…" I remember leaving that message.  
  
[Second message received, August 12th, 7:27pm]  
  
"Hey Mulder. It's me…I must sound some kind of crazy leaving a message on my own machine. But I knew you'd worry. I'm over at Charlie's house, if you want to come over you know the address…Charlie would be more than happy to see you. And I know the twins miss their daddy…not to mention that I do as well. Well anyway, call when you get this, because I know you will. I love--" The message got cut off…she'd taken up to much time.  
  
[End of messages.]  
  
I should have figured it was something like that. Oh well, looks like I'm going to Charlie's.  
  
I drop by my apartment and get something before I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10:09pm  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I'm in the midst of trying to put William to sleep when there is a knock at Charlie's front door, sending his drooping eyes to fly open.   
  
Damn it, now I'll have to start singing again.  
  
Charlie half runs, half walks to answer the door and when he does I hear him great Mulder. He tells him I'm in the living room and I hear Mulder's heavy footfall, causing William to wake up further. Mulder comes into the room and smiles at me. "I'm home."  
  
"I see that. And you're going to get this little one back to sleep…since all the ruckus you made woke him back up."  
  
"Ruckus Scully?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. Just sing to him or something. I need to go check on Sam." I hand him Will and he smiles down at him.   
  
"No welcome back honey? Glad to see you home safe? Not even a small peck? Well, I know I'm loved."  
  
I roll my eyes at him and kiss him quickly. "There you happy now? I have to go check on Sam, or is there something else I failed to do?"  
  
"No, everything is fine now. Go, check on her."  
  
"Well. Thank you." I say with a smile, I run up Charlie's stairs and into the guest room where she's sleeping in her moveable bassinette. I pull the covers that she kicked off back over her stomach and kiss her on the forehead before Mulder comes in the room carrying a now sleeping Will. I point to his bassinette and Mulder lays him down in it. I walk to it and kiss Will on the forehead as well, then Mulder and I go back downstairs.   
  
"So, I take it you got my message."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I nod, "you panicked when we weren't there didn't you?"  
  
"No, actually I panicked when you didn't open your door."  
  
I chuckled softly and snuggled up to him on the couch, laying my head on his chest. For somebody who just got back from New Mexico he smells awfully good. He must have showered before coming over here. Thank God. "How did the case go?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
I laughed. "Well, from the information in 'Inquire' I kind of figured that it would be a bust."  
  
"Oh come on Scully, remember the mutant babies with tails? That was from a useless magazine."  
  
I cringe, "I try not to remember that case Mulder."  
  
He nods, "yeah so do I. Remember, loser."  
  
"How many times have I told you. You're not a loser."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm not Eddie Van Blundht."  
  
"Thank God." I breath with relief, "Mulder…Eddie Van Blundht is not somebody you want to be. He might've had good conversation, but anybody can talk. What you have is a lot greater."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Passion, in your work and at home." I smile at him, "spirit, faith. You stick by everything that you do, I've never known you to give up on something. Your strong, smart, not to mention one damn good looking man." I laugh, "Mulder, you've got the whole package…and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you."  
  
"I could say the same thing."  
  
"You're the luckiest woman? Well, no wonder you're so perfect."  
  
He laughs at me, "come on Scully. You know what I meant. You're gorgeous, and if you think that I'm smart you must be a genius. You're stronger than every woman I have ever met, and most men. You've always believed in me, even when nobody would. You stood up for me at times when even I knew I was wrong, you've lied for me, saved me more times than I care to count. You've stayed with me through everything, even after all the hell being on the x-files has brought you. And through it all I've hardly ever seen you falter. And you've certainly never broke down, although at many times I have." He pauses, "I guess what I'm trying to say is you're the perfect woman."   
  
I smile at him, "God Mulder. Who knew you had a way with words."  
  
He laughs, "definitely not me." He looks away for a second then reaches down into his pocket and pulls something out. He's got it enclosed in his hand so I can't see what it is. He sits up straight, and moves me so that I too am sitting upright, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Mulder's what are you doing?"  
  
He places a finger over my lips. "Don't talk Scully."  
  
I nod. Still unsure of what exactly he's up too.   
  
"When I said that you were the perfect woman I meant it. Scully, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful, smart, strong, and confident woman. And I don't know why I never realized that before, or I didn't ask you this sooner." He unfolds his hand, revealing a small gray box. He opens the box, and--for a lack of better words--I'm speechless. "Scully…Dana, will you marry me?"  
  
I pause for a moment--remember speechless--and stare at him. I hear movement in the room, but I don't break the gaze I have on him.  
  
"Just say yes already!!" Anne, Charlie's wife yells at me. I pull myself away from Mulder's gaze and glare at her. She squirms a bit at the look, "alright. I'm leaving." She walks off.  
  
So, I turn back towards Mulder. He still sitting there, a small smile on his face at what Anne said. "You know she's right." He says.   
  
That causes me too to smile. "Of course I'll marry you Mulder. I wouldn't dream of saying no." I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly, we sit there for awhile before he pulls away and slips the ring on my finger. It's a three stone ring, oval cut, the ring in the middle is a bit larger than two on the outside. I look down at it for a second and smile. Then I look up at him, "mom is going to flip."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: ok, so I'm trying to hurry up and finish with this, I think there will be 2 chapters left. Maybe 3. Who knows. I don't. Well, anyway I hope you're not too disappointed with the proposal. Please review! 


	21. chapter 21

Mulder's POV:  
  
The next morning  
  
Scully's already awake when I get out of the bed, she's sitting in a chair in the corner of the room cradling Sam in her arms, who I'm guessing woke up in dire need of being held, which in my experience she always does. I slid out from under the warm covers, "Scully. It's early. Why don't you let me take care of her and go back to bed."   
  
"I'm awake already Mulder. You go back to bed."  
  
I rub the sleep out of my eyes and run my hands through my hair, "I'm not going to get back to sleep Scully. We both know that."   
  
"Your right, I suppose that I do." She sighs, "I guess we should just get the kids ready and head back home. Charlie and Anne are taking the kids to see her parents, they should be leaving soon."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"After 7. They're leaving at 8, it takes awhile to get there. She lives in West Virginia."  
  
I nod. "Ok. I'll get dressed and get Will. He's still in his crib?"  
  
"Yeah. Their car seats are still in my car. I'll have Charlie bring out the bassinettes while we get them ready." She stands up and walks out of the room. I throw on my jeans and shoes and walk into the guest room where Will is still sleeping. Sam wakes up early in the morning, whereas Will normally sleeps until about 8 or even sometimes after that. But, he normally has a hard time falling asleep at night, Scully has to rock him twice as long as she does Sam. I would, but I'm not very good at it, I normally wake them up further.   
  
I carefully pick him up out of the crib and he stirs a bit, half awake, half asleep. I rock side to side and it doesn't take long before he's once again peacefully sleeping. I carry him out to Scully's car and am about to place him in his car seat when she comes up behind me.  
  
"You're taking William so he won't have to be in the back seat."  
  
"Ok. I don't have a car seat in my car."  
  
"That's alright, you can take the one from mine."  
  
I nod and place him in the car seat, then take the seat out of Scully's car and put it in the passengers seat of mine. Through the whole transaction he stays asleep. We drive in silence to the apartment complex but when I'm carrying him up to Scully's apartment he wakes up and starts wailing. Since Scully's not back yet I let myself into her apartment and set him down on his changing table. I know what this cry means, it's time he's changed.  
  
I hate this part.  
  
After I'm done changing him I go into the living room, sit on the couch, and bounce him on my knee. Which I've learned he loves. While I'm trying to get him to laugh Scully comes in the door carrying Sam on one hip. She sets her down in her play pin and sits down on the couch.   
  
"I should've taken Will with me and made you take Sam."  
  
"She cried?"  
  
"The whole time."  
  
I cringed, Sam had a pair of lungs on her. "Sorry. If it's any compensation I had to change Will's diaper."  
  
She cracked a smile, "well, it does make me feel better."  
  
"I figured as much." I smile, "so, have you called your mom?"  
  
"No, not yet. I figured we'd tell her together. But, she'll probably be 10 times more ecstatic than Anne was."  
  
I smiled, remembering how her sister-in-law had acted the night before. "Surprisingly, I can see that."  
  
She laughs, something she's been doing more often lately. And for that, I'm truly grateful. "You should laugh more often Scully."   
  
She smiles at me, "I should." She looks down at the ring on her hand, "what are we going to do about Work Mulder? How are we going to hide this? I for one want to tell anybody and everybody that I come in contact with, I was tempted to tell the woman in the gas station bathroom." She smiles, "and it's not as if they're just going to miss the rock on my hand."   
  
"Well, I think that we should tell them and only hope they don't do anything about it."  
  
"But you know they will."  
  
"Not necessarily Scully, we were already closer than most partners, hell, more than any pair of partners in the whole damn FBI. I don't think much is going to change if we're married, we've basically been a couple for over 8 years, minus the fun stuff."  
  
"Mulder." She warns.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
She laughs. "Ok then, we'll tell them. But, when?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
I called mom and asked her to come over for dinner. She obliged, thankfully, and said she would be coming around 7. So, at 5 I started to make lemon pepper chicken. I made a few sides, green beans, mac and cheese, and rolls. At 6:54 there was a knock at the door and I pulled my sleeve over my hand, covering the ring. Making sure I was holding onto the fabric I opened the door. I hugged mom and let her inside.   
  
"Dinners almost done, I just have to take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven. Why don't you go into the living room and sit down? Mulder is in there, I think he's watching a football game. College I think."  
  
She sighs and nods her head, "alright, if I must." She smiles and goes into the living room. I let go of my sleeve and finish up on dinner.  
  
While I'm taking the mac and cheese out of the oven the door to the kitchen opens. I look behind me ready to see my mother, but instead see Mulder. "Something I can do you for?"  
  
"Actually, I came in here to see if there was something that I could do for you. I'm having a hard time keeping a straight face in front of your mother. And I fear that if I stay out there any longer I'll let it slip." He smiles, "I tell you, that woman knows that something is up. I can see it in her eyes."  
  
I laugh slightly, "ok, I guess you could make the drinks…I made tea."  
  
He nods and grabs three cups from the cupboard, he fills them with ice and pours the drinks. "Anything else?"  
  
"You can set the table."  
  
He nods and disappears from the kitchen. A few minutes later he's back in. "Ok…what else?"  
  
I shake my head, "nothing. That's all. Dinner's done."  
  
"Ok, so when are you planning on telling her?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sometime during dinner." I look down at the ring, "it's just going to be hard trying to hide this until then. Because if I don't she'll see it, she's not one to over look things like that." I smile, "she's a very observant person."  
  
"Ok, so why not just tell her now?"  
  
I think about it for a second, couldn't hurt. In fact, it could only make things better, mom was on me about marrying Mulder before we even became involved. It's not like she's going to be upset about this. "Alright. Let's tell her now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(still Scully's POV):  
  
We walk out into the living room, Mulder's arm wrapped around my waist, mine around his, and mom instantly knows something's up.  
  
"What is it?" She says with a hint of anticipation.   
  
Since the hand my ring is on is behind Mulder's back the ring is hidden from her. "Well mom, last night something happened."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Scully…last night, when we were at Charlie's house, I asked Scully to marry me."  
  
"And I said yes."  
  
She stares at us for a second, stunned, then she finally realizes what we just said and her hands fly up to her mouth. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck, which requires some effort seeing as Mulder's and my arms are still entwined. So, in an attempt to make the hug a little easier I remove my arm from it's warm spot and hug her back. She lets go and--much to Mulder's surprise--engulfs Mulder in a hug.   
  
When she lets go she looks at him with a slight smile, "it took you long enough."   
  
Mulder chuckles, "your right." He looks at me, "I'm not sure why I didn't ask sooner."   
  
Just then mom grabs my hand and looks at the ring, "oh, Dana, it's beautiful."  
  
"Tell that to Mulder, he's the one who picked it out."  
  
"Well I had a bit of help."  
  
I'm confused by that statement, "from who?"  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Monica knows?"  
  
"Well, she knows I was going to ask you, but she doesn't know I have."  
  
It's then I realize that I left the food in the kitchen, "oh. We still haven't eaten yet. The food's going to go cold."  
  
We're about to go into the dining room when Missy's high pitched wails enter the air, I sigh and am about to go after her when Mulder stops me with a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'll go. You and your mother should talk."  
  
I smile, "thanks."  
  
"No problem, that's what us daddies do."  
  
Daddy. I like that. 


	22. chapter 22

Mulder's POV:  
  
3 months later:  
  
These past three months have been grueling. First, telling our superiors, which was not at all fun, although surprisingly Kersh thought nothing wrong with Scully and I being married and working together. So, next month, she--like planned--will once again start to work. The worst was telling Bill, Scully did that by herself, which turned out to be a good thing because supposedly big brother Bill blew up like a madman. Go figure.  
  
Then there was the wedding plans, what kind of tux, Scully's dress, bridesmaids dresses, flowers, guest, so on and so forth. It's going to be a small wedding, immediate family and friends only, but it still requires a hell of a lot of planning. I just told Scully and her mother that they could do what they pleased, which is probably the best thing I could have done.   
  
The wedding is in 2 weeks from today, the 2nd of December. We're getting married in Scully's church, her mother was persistent about that, and Scully didn't oppose so I thought nothing wrong with it. Her priest, Father McQue is going to marry us.   
  
So, all we really have to do now is get everything settled. I'm going to be moving into Scully's apartment for the time being, but we're going to be looking for a house. I've already got most of my things in her house, but my lease on my apartment still has a good week or so, not that that really matters, I normally stay at Scully's anyway.   
  
Reyes is going to be Scully's maid of honor, and her two sisters-in-law and her friend that I met Brittany are going to be her bridesmaids. Charlie's going to be my best man and the LG will be my groomsmen. I would've asked Bill, but I doubt he would accept. Skinner is going to be walking Scully down the isle. Charlie's son Richard is going to be the ring barer and his daughter Jessica is going to be the flower girl.  
  
God help me, I'm getting married.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 1st  
  
Scullys POV:  
  
Well, that was interesting. I just got back from my bachelorette party, one that Brittany planned. That girl hasn't changed much since college, even though she's got 5 kids, she's still one to party. I can only imagine how Mulder's bachelor party went, considering the Lone Gunmen are the ones who planned it out. If they got him wasted I'm going to kick their asses.  
  
So, now I'm at mom's house, they wouldn't allow me to go home because Mulder lives in the same apartment complex, and for some reason they hold true to the whole seeing the bride before the wedding omen. Although, I can't fathom why…those things are stupid.  
  
I just put William to sleep, he always takes awhile to fall asleep, normally hours after his sister falls asleep. But I really don't mind, I doubt I'll get much sleep to night anyway. I am so nervous about tomorrow, I don't know why though, I shouldn't be worried about getting married, especially because I'm getting married to Mulder. But, my stomach is doing flip flops.   
  
"Dana? Are you still awake?" Tara says coming into my guest room. "You should really get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
I sigh, "I know, but sleeping is the last thing I'll do tonight. You know what it's like, what did you feel like the night before you married Bill?"  
  
"Oh, I was a nervous wreck. I could barely stand." She laughs, "alright then, lets go get some coffee ok?"  
  
We walk downstairs into the kitchen, and I'm a bit surprised--but not much so--when I see that mom is awake herself. She looks up at me and smiles, "can't sleep?"  
  
"Not even a nap." I sigh. "What about you? What's your excuse?"  
  
"My last baby is getting married tomorrow. How could I sleep. I've been going through old pictures, and slides. You want to watch some?" She raises her eyebrows, "it'll help pass the time."  
  
I smile, "alright mom. Slides and photographs it is." I slump onto the couch and put me feet on the coffee table. Mom goes off to get the picture books and slides. She returns a few minutes later with the slide machine and photos in hand. We look over the photo's for a little while, and then she breaks out the slides. We look at old pictures of us for nearly three hours, and surprisingly I fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
I woke up early that morning, as I expected to. I had stayed at home for Scully went to her mothers, I had to be at the church at noon, the wedding started at 1, but I still had hours upon hours to go. It was only 5. I figured that the only way I could get my mind off of the events that were to transpire would be a long, hard, run. So, I put on my running clothes and shoes and left into cold early December air.   
  
I ran for a long while, I wasn't sure how long, but the sun had risen and the sky was light blue by the time I made it back to my apartment. I showered and changed in order to get to the church in time to get ready. I still had over 3 hours, but the early bird catches the worm right? No harm in being early.   
  
I drove to the church with shaky hands, but not a case of cold feet, just racked with nervousness. I might have been nervous but the last thing I was, was unsure. I knew what I was doing, although I wasn't sure why I had done it sooner.   
  
When I got to the church I was surprised to see a few cars there already. Once inside I saw that the few people that were there was the father, Charlie, and surprisingly Dogett. Charlie gave me a hug upon entering, and Dogett and I shook hands, still not comfortable in our relationship as…semi-partners? Whatever you would classify us as, we weren't close enough to hug. It was still kind of weird to hug Charlie. Although, in a few hours he'd be my brother-in-law.  
  
When it neared 11 Charlie, Skinner, the Lone Gunmen (who had arrived about 20 minutes prior) and I went to get ready. At 11:20 Charlie came in and informed me that Scully had arrived and she too was getting ready. My stomach jumped into my throat. By 12:30 I was more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life.  
  
At 5 minutes until 1 I went to the front of the church and waited for the--my--wedding to begin. I breathed deeply and looked at those who were sitting in the front few rows on my side of the church, which was not surprisingly a lot smaller than Scully's. I had a few people with whom I worked with on VCU, and distant relatives who could make it.   
  
Scully had almost half the women in the FBI, well, ok, maybe about 15, and a lot of family…including a very unhappy Bill sitting with his arms crossed in pouting mode. To that I cracked a smile.  
  
When the dum, dum, dum, dum, started my heart started to beat at, at least 100 beats per minute, if not, much more. Jessica made her way down the isle in her light blue dress throwing rose pedals onto the isle of the church, beaming with pride. Her brother Richard followed suit, and then the bridesmaids came down on the arms of the groomsmen. The last person to come out besides Scully was her mother, on the arm of Skinner.  
  
Then Scully appeared at the end of the isle, I had never seem her so beautiful. It took my breath away, and it took a nudge from Charlie to get me to regain my composure. I smiled widely as she began to walk down the isle.   
  
This was actually happening. Scully and I were actually getting married.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/n: I hope this isn't to much of a disappointment. The next chapter is going to be sort of the wedding and reception. And the last chapter is going to be a surprise…please review. 


	23. Chapter 23

Return to Me 23  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Scully's POV:  
  
When the traditional 'hear comes the bride' started playing my heart rate increased greatly. It was so loud, I was sure that people could hear it all the way at the front of the church. I smiled as Skinner and I interlocked our arms, I was so happy when he agreed to giving me away, although I still wish that my father was the one to actually do it. But, Skinner's always been there for us, I'm glad he decided to.   
  
Mulder looks so handsome in his tux, and it strikes me that I've never actually seen him dressed up before. Of course, I see him in his suits all the time, but rarely ever a tuxedo. It's a good look for him…black has always been his color. Especially those tight tee's that he likes to wear.  
  
Ook Dana, focus on the wedding.  
  
Skinner squeezes my arm reassuringly and I look over at him and smile, he follows suit. I turn back to looking in front of me and get lost looking into Mulder's eyes. We reach the end of the isle and Skinner lets go of my arm. He hands me over to Mulder and we stand facing each other. I smile rather largely and Mulder does the same. He mouths 'I love you' and I mouth back, 'I love you too'. The wedding was underway.  
  
"Do you, Fox Mulder, take Dana Scully to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, honor and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"   
  
He smiled and squeezed my hand, "I do."  
  
"And do you, Dana Scully, take Fox Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, honor and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Then before God and this congregation, I am proud to announce you husband and wife." He looked at Mulder, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
He lifts my vail and pulls me closer to him, our lips meet. We kiss for awhile, until remembering why we're kissing in the first place. We break apart and look at our family and friends sheepishly. Everybody stands and claps, then we lock arms and walk down the isle, while people are throwing rice at us, I'll never quite understand how that tradition got started, throwing rice doesn't seem like the thing to do after one gets married.   
  
Mulder and I reach the limo that's to take us to the place where the reception is being held, both of us smiling like we just won the lottery.   
  
Mulder kisses me deeply, we break apart when we're in need of air and he cups my face in his hands. "So, Mrs. Mulder, what do you say we just blow the reception. I can think of some things that I'd rather do, instead of meeting with family and friends."   
  
I shake my head, "Uh-uh Mulder. We've got to go to our reception, if only for an hour or so. Can you do that for me?"  
  
He sighs, "Oh. I guess." He thinks for a moment, "Hey does this mean I get to call you Mulder now?"  
  
I laugh, "That would be a bit confusing don't you think? Maybe at work we should just keep it as Scully…two Mulder's in one office will be awfully hard to understand. Why don't we keep it Scully when at the office…and you can still call me Scully, everyone else can start calling me Dana. Ooh, am I allowed to call you Fox now?"  
  
He cringes, "I guess at certain times…but try not to make a habit out of it. Alright?"  
  
"Oh I guess so." I kiss him again. "I wonder who won the office pool?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you didn't at least suspect that they had a bet going on. Monica told me about it when she started working with us. I forget the day she said. Oh well, still, whoever did has to be pretty damn rich."  
  
"I bet you anything Skinner had stalk in it. He seemed entirely too happy when I told him we were engaged."  
  
I smile, and once again kiss him. We carry on in that matter until the limo starts in front of the location of the reception. I pull back from him reluctantly, and he ends up pulling me back to where I was before. "Mulder…" I say into the kiss, "Mulder, we've…" he kisses me again, "Got to…" yet again, another kiss. I break the kiss, and keep him at arms length, "Mulder. We've got to go. I for one don't want to be late for my reception."  
  
"I do." He tries to kiss me again, but I keep him back.  
  
"Well, I don't and, if you don't stop there won't be a honeymoon, no matter how much going to the Bahamas appeals to me."  
  
"Damn it." He says under his breath. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
Ooh, I have power.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mulder's POV:  
  
Damn receptions, they're nothing but phony smiles and fake congratulations. Well, at least Bill's not hiding his true feelings. He's as pissed as ever. Hmm, I think that I like that.   
  
Ok, so we've already danced to our song, done the whole me dancing with Mrs. Scully (or as she would have me call her now mom) and Scully danced with Skinner, then she danced with her brothers, and I with my new sisters-in-law, and Scully even danced with Frohike. Dogett and Reyes danced with each other the entire time, Skinner eyed them for a moment before I'm guessing realizing they were a couple as well, not so surprisingly he smiled. When it came time for the cake I fed a piece to Scully and she (unbeknownst to me) shoved a piece in my face.   
  
Next, Scully's got to throw her bouquet. A bunch of unwed women fighting over what is symbolized as what brings marriage, this should be interesting. Oh yes, very much so.  
  
I notice Scully wink at Reyes before she tosses the bunch of flowers over her shoulder, and sure enough, Reyes is the one to catch it. A few women dive for it, and she struggles with it for a moment before ultimately being the victor. I look over at Dogett and raise an eyebrow, he laughs.  
  
Scully makes her way back to me and kisses me promptly. She smiles and drags me back out to the dance floor. God, I don't know if I'll ever danced after tonight.   
  
"Scully…" I whine while we're dancing, "When are we going to leave?"  
  
"Give it 10 more minutes alright Mulder? I want to say goodbye to everybody." She kisses me as the dance ends. "Come on, let's go tell everybody that we're leaving."  
  
"Oh joy."   
  
So, for the next 10 or so minutes we say goodbye to everybody, well. Almost everybody. Scully's the only one who actually talks to Bill, I just kind of stand in the background while he glares at me and questions why she's leaving so early. She tells him it's not his business, and that she'll call him when we get back from the Bahamas. He glowers and walks away to find Tara. When we tell Mrs. Scu…mom…goodbye she hugs me and tells us to call the second we get there. Hmm, I was thinking about doing something else the second I got there.   
  
  
  
After mom we go back out to the window and the driver takes us off to the hotel, our plane leaves at 6 in the morning.   
  
Nonetheless, it's going to be a good night.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Nobody noticed the lone man while he sat in the back of the church, smoking on his cigarette, and even cracking a smile as they said I do. Not even the groom-and-bride-to-be. But then again, they were all caught up in the magic of a wedding.   
  
And, nobody noticed him as he drifted through the crowd of people at the reception, nobody noticed as he watched them have their first dance as husband and wife or as she threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Nobody watched because nobody cared.   
  
That was their greatest shortcoming. If you don't care, things happen, things not desirable.   
  
He, himself, had no intentions on violence, he was to old and weak, but there were many who still hated the two for the things they stood for, the things they knew, and even the things that they didn't. They're to smart for their own good, and with the men they were dealing with, being smart is not something that's good. He, on the other hand, was there for the wedding. Although, no invitation had arrived in the mail, to them he was dead, a thing of the past. And the past is not to be dwelled upon.   
  
As they slipped out the front of the building, he slipped out the back, still unnoticed by those at the reception, not even the assistant director had seen his presence. He chuckled to himself as he lit another cigarette and drove off into the night.   
  
But he was not the enemy this time, no, this time, they had others to worry about. More dangerous men, men who didn't consider the facts that he had in the past. Men who didn't care who they killed, or what the outcome would be, the order came in, they didn't think twice.   
  
And the order was in.   
  
~**~**~**~ 


	24. Chapter 24

forewarning: character death. but, not a main character.  
  
Return to Me 24  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
SPOV  
  
I gripped the armrests until my knuckles were white as the plane descended. Mulder looked over at me and just shook his head. "What?" I questioned, wondering why he looked so amused.  
  
"All these years, and you're still afraid of flying?"  
  
"It's not the flying part I'm weary of Mulder, it's the taking off and landing. To much turbulence for my comfort."  
  
"Would you just relax? We're on our honeymoon, in the middle of the pacific ocean for cryin' out loud. In a few hours we'll be on a beach. No government conspiracy, no gray aliens from outer space, no fluke men or jersey devils. Just us, and the ocean."   
  
I didn't let go of my death grip on the poor armrest. "That really doesn't ease my mind at the moment Mulder. We're still on the plane."  
  
The wheels of the plane reached the runway and a screeching sound filled the air, I held my grasp for a moment before I was satisfied that we had landed without any trouble. I sighed and looked out the window at sunny Oahu, Hawaii. Boy, was I glad that I was on my honeymoon, Mulder was right, no paranormal phenomena happening here…I hoped.  
  
The pilots husky voice boomed over the intercom system, "Thank you for flying Pan-American, we hope you enjoyed your flight--" Yeah, sure buddy. "And that you choose to fly with us again." Well, like that was even a choice, most people ended up getting round trip tickets, for some reason it was always cheaper that way, and Mulder and I had been no different. At the end of our honeymoon, in one and a half weeks, we would once again board the 747, headed back for DC.   
  
I reached above my head to grab my carry on bag, but stopped short, no pun intended. Even on my tip toes it was a struggle, Mulder chuckled and reached over me, taking both his and mine down. I slapped him playfully and we exited the plane, on our way to baggage. After getting our suitcases we rent a car and head for the Hilton here in Honolulu.   
  
After checking into our room we change into swimsuits and head for the beach.   
  
It was going to be a good week and a half.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
4 Days Later  
  
MPOV:  
  
3:21am  
  
I'm awake by a shove and then Scully whispering, "Did you hear that?", as low as she possibly can. My eyes snap open and I peer into the dark hotel room, it takes me a minute or so for my eyes to adjust but when they do I look around, then at her confused. "No." I whisper back just as quietly, "Hear what?"  
  
"It sounded like somebody opening the door." She said slowly flinging the covers off of her and just as slowly and quietly opening the drawer of the nightstand, and pulling out her gun, then handing me mine. "I think somebody's here."   
  
I take the gun from her hand and look around once more, still confused. I hadn't heard anything, but then again, sometimes I'm a heavy sleeper. Albeit not often, but every now and then when I'm out I'd just as well be dead. I slip from the covers as slowly as she had, and place my feet on the carpeted floor, again quietly. She follows suit and soon we're both searching the room.   
  
We creep into the separate, living room type, room of the suit (honeymoon suit that is), from what I can see it's empty. But Scully still hasn't eased up. She leans closer to me, "I know I heard something."  
  
At that time I see something move in the corner of my eye, I turn to my left, face to face with a .32 semiautomatic. Gunshots ring out, and I squint my eyes, waiting for the worst. Only, the shots don't come from the other gun, nor do they come from mine. Whoever it was slumps in front of me and then meets the floor, face first. I turn back to look at Scully, she's in a daze. But, she quickly snaps out of it and goes into full-time doctor mode.   
  
After checking the man for a pulse she looks up at me and shakes her head. I nod and go to the nearest phone to call somebody at the front desk and inform them of what's happened.   
  
So much for a quiet honeymoon.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Same Time  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
RPOV  
  
"John," I say as I shake him awake, I swear, he's the deepest sleeper I've ever come across. "John." I say huskily, but in a whisper. "Damn it John, wake up." I shove him, he stirs. Took long enough.  
  
"What?" He says.  
  
"Shh!" I warn, "I heard something."  
  
"S'ok, probably just a neighbor." He says, plain as day.  
  
"Would you stop talking so loud. I heard something INSIDE the apartment, not outside. Now, get your ass out of bed." I reach over into the bureau next to my bed and pull out my service revolver. I look over at John, he raises his eyebrow, I pull out my gun and pass it to him.   
  
"What's this for?"  
  
I huff, "I heard something John. I'm not crazy."  
  
"Fine." He whispers, "Let's go investigate then."  
  
He slips out from under the covers and I do as well, then after searching my whole bedroom and conjoining bathroom we make our way into the living room. I peer into the darkness looking for some kind of sign, I know I heard something, and I have this feeling. And I've learned by now, I should go with my feelings.   
  
"I don't see any--" John starts to state, but is cut short around the same time I feel cold metal pressing into the small of my back. I stiffen up, and John and I lock eyes, then there's gunshots. I breath deeply, waiting for the worst, but, the worst doesn't come. The cold metal is off my back and I hear whoever it was slump to the floor. I quickly make my way to John's side and stare at the floor. John goes up to the person and checks for a pulse, then I hear him sigh.   
  
"He's dead."  
  
Oh dear. "I'm going to call the cops."   
  
He nods and I run for my phone, then dial 911, tell them who I am and what happened. They inform me that they're on their way. I turn on the lights and make my way into the living room, where John is still hovering over the body. He looks at me, his face pale. "What's wrong John?"  
  
He holds out his arm towards me and I take hold of it, he pulls me to where I can see what he sees. I gasp.  
  
The body in the middle of my floor…is Kersh.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Ok, so I know I said this would be the last chapter, but, I decided to make one more, since I drew this one out longer than I thought I would. Ha, I killed Kersh. Good. He deserved to die, I thought about killing Krycheck, but no matter how much of a bastard he was, I couldn't do it. Boggles the mind. Anywho, hope you liked this chapter, the last one will come out…oh I don't know, hopefully soon.  
  
Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed. And to those who haven't, well…shame on you. Lol, so, please review and tell me how this chappy turned out. Thanks. 


	25. Chapter 25

Return to Me 25  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
3 weeks later:  
  
I fidgeted nervously in the uncomfortable chair right outside Skinner's office. A lot has happened in the past 3 weeks, the man that was in our apartment turned out to be a Secret Service Agent…and there was a full fledged investigation into his death, one that ended just the other day. That believed our story, would you imagine that? No matter that it was the truth, and there was nothing to prove it otherwise from the beginning.   
  
The phone rang and Kim picked it up, she nodded and said 'yes sir' then hung the phone up. She looked over at us, "The Deputy Director will see you know."  
  
So, Mulder, Reyes, and I got up from our seats. Each wondering why Skinner called us into his office at such short notice. We filed into his new office and sat in the same uncomfortable chairs that had been in his former office. I fidgeted some more, "Sir." I stated, "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly are we here?"  
  
"Well, there's a matter that needs to be discussed. I take it you know what I'm talking about?" He said, directing the last sentence towards Reyes.  
  
"A replacement for John." She says dryly.  
  
"Right. Now, we wouldn't just assign any agent. That's why we called you three in here. I want to make sure that you're ok with the decision."  
  
"Sir, if it was up to me, there wouldn't be a new agent assigned. I think we'd do just fine as the three of us." I say. "But, if an agent must be assigned, I appreciate that you want our input."  
  
"I agree with you agent Scully, I know that you three would be more than capable to run the x-files by yourselves, but even with my new position, I still have my orders. You three know that as well as I."  
  
Mulder nods, "Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, there's a particular agent who's interested in the x-files. He's currently working in our field office located in Charlotte, North Carolina, as their lead profiler. But, from what I hear he worked along side you agent Mulder, during your time as a profiler. Special Agent Matthew Johnson."   
  
"I remember Matt. Not that bad a guy, didn't seem the type to be interested in the x-files. Did he tell you why?"  
  
"As far as I know, no. But, that's why I'm telling you first and foremost, to allow you to talk with him. To see if he'll do good on the x-files, or if we'd better not waste our time."  
  
"Shouldn't we be talking with the Assistant Director about this sir, with all due respect." Reyes says.  
  
"Yes, you should. But, unfortunately, he has some things on his plate at the moment."  
  
Reyes nods, "Is that all sir?"  
  
"Yes, you're dismissed."  
  
We walk out of his office and I press the button for the elevator, while riding down Reyes presses the 4th floor button. "Monica?" I question.  
  
"I'll just be a minute."  
  
"Going to see the AD?" Mulder smirks. "Have fun."  
  
"Oh, you hush. I just need to ask him something."  
  
"Well, tell Dogett we said hello." I say as the doors open.  
  
"That's Assistant Director Dogett to you." Dogett says standing in front of the doors, "I was just going down to see you." He directs at Reyes. "I needed to ask you something."  
  
"Déjà vu?" Mulder questions.   
  
Reyes rolls her eyes and gets out of the elevator. "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, no, take your time." I joke, "Don't rush for us."   
  
She sighs and her and Dogett go off towards his office. The elevator doors shut and Mulder and I are alone. "So, you haven't yet told me how you feel about Dogett's promotion."  
  
"I for one couldn't be happier."  
  
"Pray tell."   
  
"Well, for one. I didn't expect for me to be promoted, I'll forever be 'Spooky Mulder' from the basement chasing after little gray men and government conspiracies. Two, I wouldn't accept even if it had been offered, the x-files are my life--"  
  
I clear my throat.  
  
"Aside from you and the twins." He explains, "It wouldn't feel right if I wasn't down there. And three, I wouldn't be able to see you as much. I'd be all the way on the 4th floor, you'd be down in the drab basement." He pulls me into an embrace, but the doors open before he's able to act. "Damn." He mutters under his breath.   
  
I chuckle, "Well. In that case, I'm glad Dogett got the promotion."  
  
"So am I." We exit the elevator. "It suits him. Besides, I look at it this way. It's apparent that Reyes has him wrapped around her finger…with her persuasion we can go on any case we so choose."  
  
I smile, "Well, you're right about the whole wrapped thing. What about this guy? This Agent Johnson?"  
  
"From what I remember about him he was a nice enough guy. He never really shut down my theories like the other people at Quantico had. I had nothing against him. But, just in case we should check him out." He opens the door to the office, "Ah, home sweet home."  
  
I chuckle as I walk into the office. Mulder sits down in his chair and I take my rightful spot on his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist. "So Mulder, we're married, have two kids, are finally able to do as we please with the x-files, and from what Monica tells me pretty soon we'll be god-parents." I pause for effect, he lifts his eyebrow confused at the last statement.  
  
"Dogett and Reyes are pregnant?" He questions.  
  
"Technically, Monica's the one that is pregnant. But, yes." I smile, "Anyway, I was getting to a point."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
FINI  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: And…it's over. I just want to say thanks to everybody who has reviewed! I'm glad people actually liked this story. And, damn did it take me a long time to finish this story. Whew. I hope that the ending was good, please review and let me know how I did. 


End file.
